Zain's Island
by theguythatdoesnt
Summary: One day while walking in Magnolias park Gray finds a girl. She is wounded and almost dead. Gray saves her, will she help Gray find the missing Juvia or will she make things worse. Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus, Lucy, Wendy, and Gray join the new girl on a journey. This is their story. My first fanfiction ever. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail. The OCs do belong to me though.
1. Chapter 1

[Gray's POV]

I walked around the park like I normally did when I had nothing else to do. Everything was like normal. Except for one little thing. Someone lay on the ground in the park. While it may be normal for someone to be passed out drunk. Most drunk people don't bleed a lot when they pass out. This person did.

I moved in closer to get a look at this person. I look at her face. "Oh, shit it's Lucy." I took an even closer look at this girl. As I did I noticed differences between her and Lucy. This girl was skinnier than Lucy. Almost like she hardly ever ate anything. I also noticed that she didn't have a guild mark on her hand.

I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder. Well I couldn't just leave her here to die. I took her back to the guild as quickly as I could without hurting her any further. I reach the guild and I am immediately bombarded with questions. I assured everyone that the girl wasn't Lucy. After I explained most of the questions stopped. I could tell that some people didn't quite believe me. The two dragon slayers present at the time said nothing. Them being Gajeel and Laxus.

Mira and I got this girl into the infirmary. Wendy wasn't here at the time so Mira had to do some medical work on the girl.

I stepped out of the infirmary and talked to the others at the guild. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy went on some job together. Lisanna and Elfman went to look for Juvia who went on a job and hasn't come back yet. I would have gone, but I was on a job when they left. The guild didn't want two groups to go a mission to look for one person. This irritated me, but it's hard to go against Erza's decision.

Mira came out and told me that this girl would be okay. That made me feel better, although I still missed Juvia.

[OC POV]

I hate when this happens. I just hope it goes well this time. I don't want to do this again. It feels horrible and it doesn't go away for a while. The pain at least disappears. The scars stay for a lot longer. Mental and physical.

[Gray's POV]

The girl was starting to move a little every so often. She showed signs of waking up today. I was told it wouldn't happen today. Maybe they are wrong though. "Hey, Ice Brain where am I?" A voice said that I was sure came from the girl. "Do I have to ask again?" I confirmed that the voice did indeed come from the girl.

I took a little time before replying "You are in the Fairy Tail guild infirmary." I looked at the girl's eyes. Her eyes are blue I noted. "Ok, I thought I was in the Fairy Tail guild."

After the surprise of her waking up early I realized something. "Why did you call me Ice Brain?" I asked. "Oh, that is how I remembered who you were at the Grand Magic Games." She said finally looking at me. The moment got awkward after she answered me. She got quiet and just stared at me. I had nothing to say to her specifically. Wait I need to ask some questions. However, before I could she spoke first. "I have three things. One can you get me some clothes, two I want to talk to the two dragon slayers here, and three put a shirt on Ice Brain." I looked down at my chest to see I did indeed not have a shirt on. I ignored that for the moment though. "What type of clothes would you like me to get?" I asked not wanting to get the wrong clothes. "Just a t-shirt and some shorts." she said quietly.

I asked around the guild for a t-shirt and shorts for the girl. I managed to get a brown shirt and a pair of brown shorts. I walked back to the infirmary to give her the clothes. When she saw the clothes, I had brought her she looked at me weird and proceeded to say "How did you manage to find them both in that ugly color?" I turned around and said "If you don't like them I can just give them back." "Never said I wasn't going wear them." "All right here you go." I handed her the clothes and left the room to let her change into the clothes. I gave her time to change then walked back into the room. "Now bring Sparky and Iron Face in here I want to talk to them." I looked at her confused. "Do you mean Gajeel and Laxus?" I waited for her to answer for a couple of minutes before leaving the room to retrieve the two of them. "Hey Laxus and Gajeel the girl wants to talk to you two!" I for some reason yelled. That was stupid very stupid. Everyone started talking louder. Most of the pits and pieces of the sentences I could pick out were about this girl.

Laxus and Gajeel walked towards the infirmary reluctantly. The mob of other Fairy Tail members following. The three of us manage to get in the infirmary before the mob of the others did.

"Whatcha want girlie." Gajeel said sitting on a chair next to her bed. "Welcome Metal Face and Sparky." Was all she said to the two. "Huh, what did ya call me." "Well guess I should call you Iron Face." Gajeel gets up and gets in the girl's face. "You are being fairly quiet over there Laxus." I said looking at the blonde look at the blonde girl. His only reaction was a quick tsk. "So, what did you call the two of them over here for." "Oh, I want your help with a problem of mine." "What are we gonna get out of it." "Nothing much maybe a new guild member." She said staring into the face of Gajeel not backing down. I heard the doors open and turn to see Erza walk in.

"What's going on in here." She demanded. "The girl wants us to help her with something." Gajeel mumbled. "Well what does she want." "Haven't said yet." Gajeel got out of the girl's face and stepped back a little. "Well let's wait for the other dragon slayers to get back." Was all she said

We waited for close to 30 minutes before anything happened. She got up quickly all of a sudden. Which she wasn't supposed to do. She left the infirmary and stood in front of the entrance to the guild hall. For a second nothing happened. With no warning, she ran towards the entrance knocking over Natsu in the process. She then proceeded to punch him not once not twice but three times. Which Natsu then proceeded to hit the girl once and he hit her hard. Knocked the poor girl out cold.

[OC POV]

Yes, make him guilty. Make him suffer. You know what I want from you don't screw it up. The next time you do you will pay. The boy is the only target. Not death or injury is needed. Break him and bring the boy to me. Fail and you won't like what is going to happen to you


	2. Chapter 2

AN: {Quite a few OCs will be added throughout the fanfic. Most will be the bad guys in the story. Also, I don't own Fairy Tail. All the OCs do belong to me though. 😊}

[Gray's POV]

"What the hell was that?" I questioned the pink haired idiot.

"How was I supposed to know the girl was injured." He countered "Doesn't matter. You just lucky you didn't hurt her more than you did." I didn't have much time to speak before the girl spoke after waking up early again. "You don't have to defend me Ice brain. I did deserve it." Again, she didn't give any of us time to say anything before she spoke again. "Now that all of you are gathered here I want to tell you what I want help with. First I want to be a temporary of Fairy Tail. Second I want help with a new and very troublesome dark guild that is named Dark Scythe." Most of the members of this little meeting agreed. Erza and Gajeel were the only two to disagree. Most hadn't heard of the guild. Erza wasn't keen on the fact that as a master even she hadn't heard of this dark guild. Also, Erza doesn't like being called by the girl's nicknames. Mine is Ice Brain, Natsu is Fire Breath, Gajeel's is Iron face, Erza's is walking army, Laxus is sparky, Wendy who I didn't know was here was Airhead, and strangely enough Lucy didn't get a nickname. Natsu was saying something to Erza. I didn't care to listen though. I zoned out thinking of Juvia until I noticed that the girl was speaking.

"Yes, I am a mage. I use Ice make magic. It's fun and I have a signature spell I like to use."

I doubt this girl knows it.

"Alright tell us about this guild." Erza questioned

"I don't know much about them. What I do know is that they don't have a lot of members and they have been abducting people as of late."

At her statement, I immediately snapped to attention and asked her what she said.

"I am in. If what she says is true Juvia just might be there."

After that all the members agreed to the conditions set by this girl. She said she will set up plans for the dark guild and then we will go and help her with it. She got her guild mark on her right hand. It was red and for some reason that unsettled me. The last thing before we introduced her to the rest of the guild was her own introduction.

"My name is Jessica but you guys can call me Jess." A smile plastered on her face.

[Jess's POV]

I like the plan girl. You will lure them into a sense of security and that is when you strike. Listen I don't want anyone, but the boy to be involved. I will not be happy if others get hurt. Remember I want him broken. Not physically, but mentally. We will need his body later.

Three-week time skip.

[Gray's POV]

Three weeks it had been three weeks since we talked with Jess. How long does it take to plan a way to take out this guild? Through the three weeks she said almost nothing to us. She rarely talks to anyone except Lucy. She doesn't eat a whole lot of food. She eats a loaf of bread in a week as well as some meat and some vegetables. Jess seems to have an uncanny ability to heal quickly. In three weeks, the two gashes she had become scars.

I was glad to be interrupted of this thinking by Natsu dragging me to Lucy's apartment. Natsu said something about a meeting. The plan was finished at least that is what I was told. Well it wasn't even close to being finished. Jess said that we were going to some small island and we are leaving tomorrow.

"Woah why are we going to this island?" Natsu questioned

"That is where the dark guild is." She simply said. She started pacing before continuing. "It will be a day or two away with good weather. Natsu and Gajeel I am sorry that you will have to deal with that."

I didn't know how long we would be on this island so to be safe I packed two weeks' worth of clothes.

The next morning, I met with the rest of the guild members going to the nearest docks. We got there and left for the island immediately. There was a large ship waiting for us there. The captain boasted that he was the only one to take people back and forth from Zain's Island it was called.

The first day went smoothly and the second day went mostly smooth. A short storm did appear. Then after that the rest of the way was clear.

"Welcome to Zain's Island!" Captain Fides exclaimed. "Thanks for the passage." Jess bowed towards the captain. "Well this way follow me Fairy Tail." Jess indicated for us to follow her. We followed her out of the city and into a forest that apparently was what most of the island was covered in. About a ten-minute walk into the forest was a building that had letters spelling out Fairy Tail.

"Ok since Erza couldn't come due to being the guild master we need someone here to be one while we are here." Jess stayed silent for a while. "Laxus I think you should be the master since you are the strongest here."

I had to agree with the logic in that. Lucy would be smart enough, but not strong enough to be master. All the others were the opposite except Jess and myself. Jess was new to the guild so she shouldn't and I don't want to lead. "Ok that is settled Laxus is the Zain's Island Fairy Tail guild master."

Jess showed us inside the guild hall. If you could call it that. It is just a room with beds and a request board in it. "What's the plan?" I asked, "First I am going to put people in groups of two and then we will do jobs to find Dark Scythe." Jess replied. Everyone protested. They all probably thought they shouldn't be out here when they don't know if the guild is a thing or where it is. "The groups will be Natsu and Gray, Wendy and Gajeel, and Lucy and myself. Laxus can't go because he is the guild master. Okay let's go on some jobs." Again, she caused an uproar. All of us went our separate ways doing jobs that Laxus had to approve of.


	3. Chapter 3

[Jess's POV]

Finally, we can start looking for the dark guild. I don't like them a whole bunch. They have been taking people from areas around their guild and selling them as slaves to other countries. I went through that at one point in my life and I don't want to go through that ever again, and I certainly don't want anyone else to go through the same things.

My goal was to use jobs we went on to gain information on the guilds location, because they most people refuse to talk about Dark Scythe. The first job we went on was to a mansion in the forest to rid the area of monsters. It should be easy to do if it isn't a trap. We walked for a full day before setting up camp for the night.

"We still have a full day of walking ahead of us so rest up." I said wanting Lucy to get some rest before something happens tonight. I was still up almost two hours later. So, I thought about the guild members. Natsu is the most interesting out of all of them. I haven't seen so many magics in someone before. He has his fire dragon slayer magic and lightning dragon slayer magic. He even has some he can't seem to use. Fire god slayer magic for one example. He also seems to be a demon from the book of Zeref. Gajeel also has two dragon slayers magics Shadow and Iron. Laxus has overwhelming magical strength. Lucy has an odd magic. She uses keys to summon spirits that fight I guess. I couldn't figure what her magic was so I had her show me. I can sense the magics of other people to the degree if I know them enough I can tell how they are just by their magical presence.

I stopped my thinking. I sense a magic I don't know. As the person gets closer. I know her magic now. I start walking towards the girl walking towards me. I am prepared to fight.

"Long time no see Jess." She said, "Same to you Eve." I said in an annoyed tone

Lighting is everywhere. "Lightning God's Bellow!" Eve yelled. A wave of red lighting moved towards me. "Ice make Scythe." I said. A large scythe almost twice my size appeared. Right as my scythe appeared I rolled to the left avoiding the roar. Then a shell of lighting surrounds me. I know this spell. It will shrink before exploding. I use my scythe to cut a doorway out of the shell. I walk out to see Eve staring at me.

She runs up to me and gives me a big hug. I make the scythe disappear. "Yeah I miss you too." I said to the girl crying and hugging me. She likes to test me and all her friends in battle upon meeting after a while. "I thought you were dead." She said crying "I'm glad you are okay too." With no warning, she looks up towards our camp. I curse silently. I guess that would wake a lot of people up. It was loud. "Who is that girl." I paused watching Lucy running towards us.

The three of us walked back to camp. Once there I explained to Eve about Lucy. I also explained to Eve where I had been the ten years. I told her that I roamed the world before learning Ice make magic. That was when I returned home and ran into problems with the new dark guild in the area. After that I told Lucy about how Eve was a friend a long time ago and that we hadn't seen each other in ten years.

"Well Eve you better get back to your home." I said "No." Eve crossed her arms and stared defiantly at me. "You can't come with us you need to go home." I stared into the fire I created for us after the fight waiting for a response. Nothing was said. In the silence, I came to understand what she meant. I looked over at the girl and she was sad and on the verge of tears. "I get it. You can go to my house and wait for me to finish there." I said to the sad girl. She smiled nodded and headed off "She seemed happy to see you." Lucy said, "Well lots of things have happened since we last met and I am not sure I wanna tell her about it." I sighed before saying "Well let's get going I doubt either of us are going to get back to sleep." Lucy agreed and we packed our stuff up and headed towards the mansion once again.

[Gray's POV]

We went on a mission same as all the others. Natsu and myself argued all the time though that is nothing new. It did get in the way of completing the mission on time though. We completed one mission. We searched for someone's lost pet. It was a huge pain. Natsu is the least patient person I know and it took almost all day to find the pet. We ended up finding him and returned him. The client didn't like the job we did and didn't want to pay us. Natsu wasn't happy and he destroyed the man's house. We told Laxus when we got back. He just kinda laughed at us muttering something about nothing new here or something similar.

Nobody was back yet besides Laxus, and the two of us when Lucy arrived at the guild by herself. She seemed sad I noted. I think it might have to do with why Jess isn't here. "Hey Lucy, where's Jess?" I asked confused. "She ran into an old friend and decided to spend some time with her." She took a second before continuing

"We took out the monsters and she decided to meet up with her friend and hang out for a while." She sounded kinda down. "Hey what's wrong Lucy you sound upset?" Calm outside but panic inside of me. "She fought all of the monsters by herself and wouldn't let me help." Again, she paused "Where's Natsu?" She asked. As if in answer the building was shook by an explosion. That must be Natsu, but what is he doing.

Natsu was fighting some unknown guy behind the guild. Upon seeing us he ran. What a coward running when he realized he was outnumbered. "Natsu what happened." When he heard Lucy Natsu turned around and hugged her. He separated from her and explained. "The bastard caught me by surprise and hit me in my gut. I gave him a fire dragon's roar and he just diverted it and made it explode. The bastard is strong but I'll get him next time."

We walked back to the guild. Back in the guild even with Natsu there Lucy didn't seem to cheer up. "Natsu, Gray I need your help." Natsu walked towards the blond. "Sure, Luce I'll help." Before she said anything, she cried. "It's Jess. She is in trouble. She might say she is fine but she isn't. She is going die." She said in between sobs. "Let's go find her and save her then because that is what family is for right."


	4. Chapter 4

[Jess's POV]

Damn those creatures with their poison and such. I got scratched twice with those damn claws. One scratch would kill Most people within a few days. Two most likely they would die within a day. Although, it won't kill me because of my insane healing abilities it still hurts like hell. Without my healing, I would have died at least ten times in my life. Also, my healing always leaves scars no matter how deep the wound or cut is.

The mansion with the monsters is less than a day from my house. If you could call it a house. It is in a monster infested forest. The building itself is small only able to contain my bed, a desk and two people at a time.

While most of the time monsters would avoid me. This time is different. They can tell I have poison in my system. Which they sensed. So, they tried to attack while I was weak and take advantage of that. This made the trip a little longer than it should have been.

I arrived at the clearing after the tiring journey. I now feel dizzy and known what was coming. In a short amount of time if I don't get an antidote I will pass out. It tends to happen when I am strained while my body heals itself. I look through all the medicine on top of my desk trying to find said antidote. "I found it!" I yelled to the ceiling of my house. Before I could take the medicine, I fall to the ground due to the dizziness. The last thing I see before I black out is the outline of a figure enter my house.

[Gray's POV]

Lucy explained to us what was happening. At first, we within reason freaked out. Anyway, it turns out she was scratched during her battle against monsters at the small mansion. Lucy noticed that Jess was injured, but when she brought it up Jess said it was nothing. Later, she found out one that the monsters she fought could kill someone with just one scratch.

So here we are at the small mansion where the mission took place at. Lucy knew that she was going to meet up with her friend at her house so that is where we went. Natsu lead the way with his nose. At least what we thought was the way to her house. It could just be some random trail she took after leaving the mansion.

Along the route, we are taking we start seeing lots of monsters dead on the side of the path. Lots of dark oil colored blood with the bodies of the creatures. Natsu wanted one of them to come out and fight him. Anyway, I figure that one of them must be the monster that carries the poison that is inside Jess's system.

After about half a day of walking the forest opened into a little clearing with a small wooden structure with a wood paneled roof. Natsu walked in the building sniffing. Inside the building had a bed, desk, chair, and a little space left over. "Her scent ends here." The pink haired dragon slayer said. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked, "Someone else is here." Natsu looked behind us. I followed where he was looking and soon saw a girl with brown hair and purple eyes.

"So, this is Jess's house." Lucy said to the girl I think. "Yeah this is her house." "So, do you know where Jess is Eve." She nodded and pointed the opposite direction we had just came from. "She left almost four hours ago." Eve said "Are ya sure because I can't smell her." Natsu said "Oh you must be a slayer then. You must be a damn good one to smell her. Which are you dragon, god, or demon?" I don't know what she means, but nobody seems to question it so I don't either. "I'm Natsu the Fire Dragon slayer." "Nice to meet you Natsu I'm Eve Lightning God Slayer." "Well you know that I am Lucy. This guy over here is Gray Ice Make mage." "Nice to meet you all. Now go and bring Jess back here."

[Jess's POV]

I am heading towards one of the most powerful families' mansion on Zain's Island. The Zander family sent a request to me personally. Not only is it rare that they would ask for help, but also, they don't ask for help far outside of their family, if they do ask for help.

They want me to take out a monster they are having trouble with. At least that is what they said. I am told it is some sort of monster that has taken out some of the family's guards.

When I got there one of their servants escorted me to the room the family wanted me to meet them at. The walls were just plain white. Not much else is there. The room was empty except for one couch and one person. I can't quite make out who it is because there are no lights on in the room. "Lights." Is all the masculine voice says. The lights turn on to reveal someone I know. Anger is the first emotion that comes to me. We used to be best friend before he watched me get attacked by a group of strangers that then sold me to this one place that I couldn't remember much about.

"Before you say or do anything I have two things for you. The first is rather simple, there is a monster roaming near our pond in the backyard. I want you to take it out." Alvin finishes his sentence. The two of us just sit there in silence. "Not gonna say anything. Well I can just say what I need and let you decide what to do. I figured out who targeted you back then. The answer is the current head of the Zander family." I glared at the man in front of me. "So, you not only joined this family, but you also called me here so I can get my revenge. What else do I get for helping you?" A small smirk forms on his face. "Greedy are we" He paused for a couple of seconds. "Well whatever I have a spell book that you might want to learn."

Alvin had one of his guards escort me to the said monster. The monster walks of four legs, has large teeth jutting from its mouth. It has a feline like structure. It has fur the color of grass and clawed paws.

The first thing I did was freeze the ground. I then summoned my scythe into my hand. The coldness familiar in my hands. The scythe sparkles slightly in the light. The cat like creature slowly and carefully makes its way to me. I thought the cold ice would be more effective. Oh well at least it will slow the beast down a little. The beast approaches me and I let it. Must be hungry most beasts avoid me. The beast circles around me waiting to pounce. It is going to attack from behind. The beast does indeed pounce at me from behind, however it doesn't get enough lift and falls short. I hear it fail and it is close enough to me for me to attack. I strike while the beast is down cutting the foul beast in half.

The head claps as we enter his so called "throne room". "Very impressive you beat a monster that my men couldn't. You gave yourself the advantage and struck will you could." He continues to clap after his mini speech. I'm not sure if he noticed that the beast was weak or not. "Thanks sir, but could I ask you a question." I said waiting for him to give the go ahead. "Sure, go ahead." He didn't seem very interested. "Do you still sell people into slavery?" I made sure my tone sounded as scary as I could make it. "Oh, my past is out it seems. Well whatever. Guards take this girl out." Nobody came to help this old man. Alvin happened to give many of them the day off. That sounds like something he would do at least. "Well me versus you." I summon a second version of my scythe. This one is meant to kill mages. It is very much like my other scythe. Some differences being that it has three teeth like spikes on top of the back of the outer blade. Also it has never broken when I summon it and it cuts through almost anything. As I walk towards the old man I slice his magical attacks in half. I am within striking distance when he starts begging for his life. "You are pathetic." I then removed the head of the sorry excuse for a person.

Afterwards I stalk back to Alvin who gave me the spell book he promised. I discussed a few things with him before I leave the mansion. I am going back to Fairy Tail. Let's hope they will forgive me this time.


	5. Chapter 5

[Gray's POV]

We found a mansion while walking in the direction Eve gave us. The building rivals that of a castle in terms of size. The exterior is rather simple. It is kinda like a large stone cube. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense to make a building entirely out of stone for someone to live in. Considering these people are supposed to be rich.

Other than Natsu complaining about not wanting to go in there is no noise to be heard. Even the wildlife in the area was silent. It gave me the impression that something happened in or around the forest.

In the end, we decided to check out the place. We walked around the place for a while before finding anything of note. The whole place was empty for our group of people.

Without much of a warning Natsu starts to run down the hallways. The rest of us run with him not wanting to lose our tracker. I assume all of us are thinking the same thing. Natsu must have caught Jess's scent.

Natsu stopped in front of a door. He opens it and slowly walks into the room. On the far end of the room something is there that unsettles all of us. A man is on the ground without a head. Someone killed this man and they might still be here. Natsu must have found the culprit for he made a sound comparable to a growl, but more evil like. It sent chills down my spine. "Where ya at ya bastard." Natsu said looking around franticly. "Well if it isn't friends of Jess. Although I don't see why you are here." A man with blond hair and purple eyes said. Natsu charges at this man. He easily dodges moving closer to the dead man at the end of the room. "How rude. Jess told me you might come by here. She told me to give you a message. She is returning to the guild. That is all now begone." This was enough to stop Natsu for now. With that the man disappears leaving us to find our way out of the giant mansion.

"What was that about?" I asked the fire dragon slayer. "That man was the one who attacked me at the guild." Oh, that explains the aggressive way Natsu acted towards him.

Natsu again leads the way with his nose. Along the way, the same man from earlier stops us. "What do you actually know about Jess?" He asked all of us. None of us said anything. "Now that we think about it we really don't know much about her, but she seems to know a lot about us." I answered for all of us. "Well from my sources it seems she did a lot of research on who she wanted to go to for help." I stared at the man wondering why he was saying this. "Why are you telling us this?" Natsu questioned. "Well I want to warn you. She might seem on your side now, but something doesn't seem right" He paused for a while. "She is never one to ask for help, so either this is really serious or she is being manipulated." How kind of him to warn us. Not that some of us didn't think that might be the case in the first place. The way she takes things into her hands without asking for help. Natsu was not one of them that questioned her. He treated her like any other member of the guild. Natsu complained to the man. He just can't seem to believe that she was an enemy.

"Which one do you think it is?" I asked. "Well I have meet the members of that guild. They are powerful and very hard for one person to take on. I will say she just really needs the help." Silence ensues after he finishes. Well an old friend of Jess believes that she is just really in need of the help. That makes it easier for us to accept her, but either way she is still suspicious.

"Oh, while I am here who do you think killed that man?" He asked as if we were playing a game. I assume we all were thinking that it was him. He answered before we could. "I know you are thinking it was me. However, you are very wrong. The killer's name is Jess." He said. Disbelief showed across everyone's face. I'm not sure if I believe him or not. I guess I can just not believe him and ask her later. "It might be easier for us to believe you if we knew your name." I said. "Oh, well how rude of me. My name is Alvin and I am one of Jess friends." I made sure to remember that piece of info to ask Jess about it later. "Hey dude with the dark hair." He must be talking to me. "What." Is all I say. "Put a shirt on." I look down to see that I did in fact not have a shirt on. Well I guess I will have to walk like this until I get to the guild or I find my shirt from earlier. I did in fact have to walk all the way to the guild without a shirt. I guess it didn't matter all that much considering that nobody was in the area.

[Jess's POV]

You need to find the boy. He is to be brought to us. When you do you will get a promotion. I look forward to your success with the mission. We will know if you give them a clue as to what we truly want. Your punishment will be worse than death. I think you know the way, broken but not hurt physically. I am also giving you permission to hurt the others to break. It seems impossible for you to break him without hurting the others.

[Gray's POV]

When we got back Jess was waiting for us at the guild. After she noticed us she ran up to talk to Natsu. She asked him to fight her. He declined telling her he was worried about her health. She insisted that she was fine. In the end, he gave up and agreed to fight her.

Behind the guild, the fight started. Jess summoned the ice scythe. I have never actually seen her fight so I assume she has more spells at the ready because she is an ice make mage like me. I do wonder how she will do against him. She isn't very strong physically and I don't know the extent of her magically power. Either way it could be interesting.

Natsu opens the fight with a fire dragon's roar. Which Jess proceeds to cut in half making it miss her to either side. Jess might not be very physical, but she has good athletic ability. It shows when Natsu comes at her with a flaming fist. She easily avoids his attacks repeatedly. This to my pleasure irritates the dragon slayer. I laugh at him. He proceeds to glare at me. Jess notices and goes on the offensive for the first time. She slashes at him horizontally. He manages to barely avoid the attack by falling on his butt. I laugh at him once again. The dragon slayer once again glares at me. While glaring at me Jess walks up to him and whispers in his ear. The two jump up ready to fight each other again. Jess with her scythe and Natsu with his fists of fire. Jess goes on the offensive approaching the dragon slayer. She swings and Natsu meets the scythe's blade with his fists of fire. The scythe shatters into a million pieces disappearing in the process. Jess raises her arms in defeat and yells loud enough for me to hear that she has lost and Natsu won.

[Jess's POV]

After the battle, that I let Natsu win I convinced the others to go into the guild. I sensed a magical presence while in the battle. I decided to give up a let fire breath win this one. I walk towards the place I felt the magic appear. Behind me I felt the presence again. I turn around to face a man with blond hair and purple eyes. "I knew you would sense my magic." Alvin said smile plastered on his face. "Yeah, I need to get used to your new magic. I keep forgetting what it's magical presence feels like." Irritation clear in my voice. "Anyway, I will say what I came here for and take my leave. All I know is that two of your friends are in trouble." He quietly waited for my response. "Who, where, and what?" I asked. "An underling of Dark Scythe named Shadow. That's your who and where. As for what I don't have a single clue." He waited again for me to respond. "Details." I demanded. "They are very small and not all that powerful. They have like five middle class mages. Should be rather easy for you." He said. "Thanks. I will get going then." They won't like me going off on my own like this, but they will have to deal with it.


	6. Chapter 6

[Jess's POV]

Alvin lead me to where the guild was. He left before anything began. Not that I cared this is my problem not his. Not much of a guild. Five weak mages and a master that is never there. The building they were in was only a little bigger than my shack like house in the forest. It would be hard for me to swing my scythe in the small building with the roof on so I will take that out first. I work on taking the roof apart piece by piece. I must have been making a lot of noise, because all five mages came out of the building. Ready to fight and happy that worked out I hopped down from the roof scythe in hand. I swing my scythe, one down I swing again two down. The three-left tried to surround me. The three closes in on me. Not smart are they. I do a full 360 scythe in hand. In the process, I take them all down in one swing. Not dead, but they are thoroughly beaten with ease.

Making the scythe disappear then walking to the small building. I saw two mages in a makeshift cell made of brick. I know they know I am here, their noses tell them that.

The cell door was locked and I didn't want to find the key. So, I once again summoned my scythe cutting the door open with it. I see the revealed faces of the two dragon slayers. "Glad to see you are okay." I then untied them and removed the tape from their mouths. Both thanked me for rescuing them. "How did you do it?" Iron face asked. "How'd I do what?" I asked confused "How did you take on all five of them at once?" He questioned "That's easy they are weak."

I snap to attention; the master is here. Gajeel seems to know it. I'm not sure if Wendy knows, but soon enough she will. Gajeel suddenly bursts out of the building and faces the master of the small guild Shadow. "I see I have come back to a warm welcome." The guild master says. He faces Gajeel and looks to be ready to say something. Before he can however Gajeel gives him a club from his iron arm. He effectively takes him out in one hit.

[Gray's POV]

Once again Jess disappears without a word. Nobody is really worried about her though. Well Natsu might be a little, but the rest of us know she can take care of herself. She was gone for almost three hours before she came back with Gajeel and Wendy in tow. "You guys are back early." I said. They were supposed to be back tomorrow. I guess they moved along faster than anticipated.

"I ran into them after finishing what I went out to do." Jess said. I didn't want to ask what she did. Natsu and Lucy didn't have the same idea. It seems she has made friends out of the two of them. They asked questions and never really got any good answers from her. She mostly ignored them or she answered with very vague remarks. She walks past them and makes her way towards me.

"I want to talk to you. Please follow me." She starts walking out to the back of the guild. The back of the guild is where everyone practices and fights. It is just a large flat expanse of grass. A small slope in the middle of the expanse of grass is where she leads me. She sat down on the slope and motioned for me to join her. "What do you want to talk about?" "I want to ask some questions." "Ok ask away. I will answer if I feel like it."

"Ok let's start serious. My first question is did Fairy Tail actually defeat Acnologia?" I just kinda stared at her. I looked at the grass below me. "No, we didn't. The dragon slayers and Erza and myself managed not to die while fighting him. After a powerful attack, he just disappeared."

"Alright now my turn. Did you kill that man in the mansion we followed you to?" "Yes. He was the head of the second most powerful family on the island. He left a wife and two adopted children behind." She said almost before I finished.

"Have you heard of a dragon said to be more powerful than Acnologia himself." She asked. I thought for a while and honestly couldn't come up with anything. "No, don't think I have. Could you explain this dragon?"

"I have visited a lot of places around the world and this legend is something I heard when I was roaming. The dragon is said to live in the farthest part of the world. A place frozen all the time. A place even ice mages like us wouldn't go. Nobody really knows his name. The dragon of the frozen wastelands is what he is known by. The ultimate enemy of the evil dragon Acnologia. The dragon is said to be dormant and inactive for years, ignoring the happenings of the world around him. The legend also states that a child of this dragon will eventually take the evil dragon out." That would be nice if the legend was true. I highly doubt that it is though. "That is an interesting tale." Both of us pause form the questioning. "Ok, let's talk about things that exists. "Why did you kill him." "Simple he had a habit of kidnapping children and selling them into slavery." "Oh, well I am sorry you had to experience that." I said. I just felt that she was talking about herself. She was one of his victims. "It happened a long time ago. I am not overly concerned with what happened in the past. I wasn't sure if he was still doing it or not so I made sure that he wasn't by ending his life." I noted the malicious look on her face as she said this. She leans back and lays on the grass slope we were previously sitting on. There are some things I want to ask and this might be the best time for a while.

Before I got to speak up she asked me something. "Have you ever slayed a demon with your magic?" She knows about my other magic. "Not with my demon slayer magic. I have taken a few out with just my ice make magic." Wonder who told her about it. Might've been Lucy the two seem to be friends or at least closer to friends than she is to the rest of us. "Have you tried to kill Natsu with your second magic?" Wow I wonder how much Lucy told about us? She might have told as much as she knows. "Yeah, I didn't try for very long though. Around the same time, I found out about him being E.N.D our guild was in a large battle with Zeref and Acnologia showed up at one point as well." After I finished she just kinda looked at me shocked. Wonder what came as a surprise there. Probably that Fairy Tail survived Zeref, E.N.D, and Acnologia at the same time. "So Natsu is E.N.D, I had no clue that he was the most powerful of the demons from the book of Zeref." Not sure what she is getting at. Maybe Lucy didn't tell her everything.

Her face after her statement changed from surprise to happiness. "Well bye Ice Brain we will talk later, and don't forget to put your shirt back on." she said as she got up and walked towards the guild. Damn, I need to stop taking my shirt off for no reason.

I stand in that spot for a moment after she leaves. I can't wait to get home. After this endeavor, I will get Juvia back, and Jess will make a nice teammate. Maybe the three of us can form a team.


	7. Chapter 7

[Jess's POV]

Finding out about what demon he is made my day completely. That is great news for me. I might be able to stop the dark guild's hold on Zain's Island with that pink haired idiot's help. Although it might be fun with the others in that ridiculous guild watching. They will

probably give good reactions throughout the whole plan. I hope it works out. I will not stand this guild being in control of everyone for much longer.

Anyway, it is time to think about other things as I prepare for a visit with the dark guild. My thoughts for what comes next is interrupted by a magical presence. A very powerful one at that. The training grounds of the guild. That is where the presence comes from. It's hard to tell what type of magic it is from as far away as I am, but I know it can't belong to someone on my side.

I walk to the training grounds. When there I make three realizations that aren't good. One is the fact that Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Gray were fighting this person. The second is the fact that this mage is using a magic designed to kill dragon slayers and the third is the fact that I know her.

Dormant in this girl's body is a magic that I can tell hasn't been used in a while. A magic that belongs to a girl I befriended a long time ago. Ann Valdar. I run to the scene of the fighting. I jump over the Fairy Tail mages. Landing in between them and Ann. "Enough leave the mages along!" I yell at her. "I don't care what you say I am hunting down all of the dragon slayers." She stares at me. Although I can't see her face I know she keeps her hair short like a boy's hair. "Your quest to eliminate the enemy of your master is in vain. There is nobody on this island or in all of Fiore that can use that magic. The enemy of your master is not yet born so take a hike will you!" She leaves the guild's training grounds. I was sure she would've put up a fight. Oh well I wasn't in the mood anyway. That meant I would have to deal with her at a later date. Which I am not looking to doing. "What was that about we could've taken him down?" Natsu complains. I just shake my head and leave walking back towards the guild.

When the four mages present get back to the guild they give questioning looks. Gray walks up to me. "What the hell was that!" He yelled at me. I didn't want to argue so I just asked them to gather around the dining table that we managed to fit in the smallish building for a guild. Once they all gathered around the table I was ready to start the tale. Luckily for me everyone one present at the time so I won't have to repeat this. Laxus stood by the table while the rest sat around the table on the opposite side as me.

"I have told this to two of you so far. Lucy and Gray know already. The legend I told the two of you is not a legend. It's truth." I said watching the faces of everyone except for the two who know already. "Well what's the legend that is not one that you told them about?" Gajeel asked. "It has to do with Acnologia. There is a dragon that is rumored to be stronger than even Acnologia himself. Before you say anything no this dragon is not going to help us take down Acnologia. Someone will learn magic from the Frozen dragon that should help slay the Evil dragon." All of them were just there silent until Lucy spoke up. "Who is going to learn this magic and how do we know who can learn it?" "Two things you have to fall into. With those in place only two among us are qualified. The first is to be a strong mage." Everyone nodded to this statement. "The second and most important of the two is you have to be able to use ice magic."

"So that means the." Laxus started. "Yes, Gray and myself are the only people capable of learning it." I said. "What about that guy from earlier?" Natsu questioned. "That GUY from earlier is a girl not a boy." I added irritation to my voice to show my displeasure. "Oh, well what was her problem then." He replies. "She has learned powerful magic from the evil dragon which is very strong against dragon slayers. So, what I am saying is she is the enemy right now." Lucy seemed to get what that meant. She was ready to say something but Gray beat her to it. "So, what you are saying is that her job is to beat the potential threat to her master Acnologia. Which happens to be the dragon slayer for this ancient dragon" I nodded to confirm his suspicions.

After our little meeting, us two ice mages started to get ready for the long journey north. While the two of us are gone the rest will travel back to Fiore and do whatever before coming back to my home island in a month or so. Overall it should take us a little over a month to get there and back. It should not take long at all to learn the magic. One of us will learn it while the other helps the chosen one to train. If I am right and someone hasn't already learned it.

[Gray's POV]

The trip to this ancient dragon was a long one. Even taking trains most of the way it still took two weeks to get there. The place is barren with nothing but ice around for miles. The temperature is cold even for me an ice mage used to cold temperatures. The good thing for me is that Jess was prepared for this trip. Unlike me she brought clothes that would keep us warm. She packed a coat for both of us and gloves if we needed them. We followed a path which for some reason is here not a frozen block of ice like the rest of this place. Eventually the path lead to a large mountain of ice similar in look to the ice of Iced Shell, but on a much larger scale. We neared an entrance into the large block of ice. By it stood a man with blue hair and a lot of light blue markings on him. He was the guardian if what Jess said is correct.

Jess approached the man. "Hello sir, we would like to gain entrance to…. this block of ice to learn magic from the ancient dragon." "I am sorry to say this, but the Ancient One has already taught someone his magic" He paused for a short amount of time. "What do you mean he has already taught a mage his magic." She said in a tone I haven't heard from her before. She was threatening a guardian of an ancient dragon with her tone or at least trying to. The man seemed very unimpressed with her attempts to threaten him. "Very well it seems you have chosen someone. Can you tell me your name sir? I would like to know who is telling me all of this." The man turns to Jess and whispers something to her. In return, she whispers something back to him.

We turned around and walked towards the first train back to Fiore. I was dreading to tell them that we failed to learn the magic of the ancient dragon. Natsu is going to tease me about this. Although it makes me suspicious that she whispered to the dragon's guardian like that.


	8. Chapter 8

[Jess's POV]

We arrived at the guildhall after a draining journey to the home for these fairies. Gray would occasionally ask me what Bjumaht the guardian told me. I didn't tell him all I said was that it wasn't a big deal. All he did was tell me the name of himself and the gender of the slayer of the ancient dragon. Oh, he also asked me to find this person and help defend them from Acnologia's workers. More like slaves though. I am not sure how he gets these followers. I have run into some of the before. They came at me with large numbers, I think they wanted to kill me for something I did earlier. Something they didn't like. Not sure maybe I ruined an operation of theirs.

Arriving at the guild brought me out of my thoughts. The guild doors made a rather unpleasant sound as I kicked them open getting the attention of all the members. Lucy ran up to me and greeted me. She was curious about what happened for us to be back so early. I explained and she seemed conflicted about the news. Yes, I told her everything even what I didn't tell Gray. I did tell her to not say anything about this to anyone else. Which she agreed to do, but only if I promised to tell all of them soon. I did promise her although I am not sure how long it will take for me to tell them. I don't plan to stay after we take down the dark guild, but who knows maybe we meet up again in the future. Though this information is not very important so maybe I will share it with them.

I am not sure how long I have been thinking about this when I hear feet hit the ground. I am currently in Lucy's house. I look up to see Flame Breath staring at me. "Hey Jess where's Luce?" He asked with that stupid small of his. I really don't like him, but at the moment he is a powerful ally. "She is in the kitchen cooking something for the three of us." I said before I let my thoughts take me away again.

I'm not sure what Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail have to do with the weird voices in my dreams. The voices I keep getting seem to be asking me to bring Natsu to them. Even though I don't know them or where to even bring him in the first place. Though I don't like Natsu in the first place so I might end up doing that. The voices also don't want anybody else to be involved or at least involved enough to where they would get hurt. Which is completely fine with me.

Once again, my thoughts are interrupted by the idiot with the pink hair. "Hey Jess foods ready." Again, with that smile. All the same I follow him to Lucy's kitchen to eat the food. I ate all the food as quick as I could. Me eating all the food I am giving seems to make the Fairies happy. So, I do it, as well for my own health as for their own worries about me.

I was supposed to be sleeping at Lucy's place, but decided to just walk around the town named Magnolia. I have never really explored much of Fiore, though I have much of the rest of the world. My thoughts produced one result and the final one for me. That thought was that I had to go back to my Island. The place I was born and the place I want to free from that damn guild.

[Gray's POV]

In the morning, I arrive at the guild early. Which meant not a whole lot of people were at the guild yet. Mira was there before me at the bar like she usually was. Master Erza as she likes to be called is probably in her office working on paperwork. Most likely for something someone destroyed.

The guild are slammed open as happens so often in this guild. In walks Lucy and Natsu. "Hey are you ready?" Lucy questioned. I'm not sure what she is talking about. So, I just looking at her. She notices my reaction and answers accordingly. "For the meeting." Oh, we are meeting with Erza about what is going on at the island. "Yeah, I'm ready." She nods and smiles. "Let's go then."

All of us are in Erza's office discussing all that was happening. Well except for Jess, because she went back to the island already. We found a note saying that the dragon slayers could bring their Exceeds. Also, that she was going to the island ahead of us. She also made sure that we knew that she took one of the cats.

Right now, Gajeel was telling how Jess rescued him and Wendy from an underling of Dark Scythe. "How did you get captured by a guild as weak as them?" Erza questioned. This should be interesting I want to hear how that weak guild captured them. "They weren't the ones to get us. A couple of strong mages fought us alongside the weak group. One of them stayed back and waited for a good moment to strike me. Next thing I know we are in that building." I thought something seemed a little fishy about that. "That doesn't make sense. Why would they go through the trouble of capturing you and not leave the strong mages to watch over you?" Lucy confirmed that it did seem a little weird. "Maybe we should go to the island and make sure Jess isn't in trouble there." I suggested.

We decided to go back to the island earlier than intended. So, now I am packing for the trip back. I can't help but think it was strange that a little over a month had passed and the dark guild hasn't been found yet.

[Jess's POV]

I decided to take one of the cats with me on the journey back to my home. Not sure what its name is, but it has black fur and wields a sword. I also told the fairies that they could take their cats with them as well.

Right now, I lay in my bed at my house with the cat sleeping on my stomach. While it is calm and peaceful it gives me a chance to think about my first-time meeting Ann and the times we had together.

We met when we were both about five years. She always kept her hair short and looked like a boy. In fact, I kept thinking of her as one till she told me she was female. We both learned magic at the same place. This place sorta acted like an orphanage. They bring in children that are female orphans and female children who were lost and about to die.

Although we learned different types we sparred a lot. We were great friends. We battled to see who would become the strongest of all the others using the same magic. The winner would get to roam the world and the loser would stay and train the next generation.

This magic is powerful, but can only be used against mages with the same type so to speak. This magic utilizes the support and power bestowed to us by goddess. Two types of this magic exist winter and summer. Well there are two more, but we only learned about two of them. I am winter and Ann is summer. We left at the same time when we finished our training. At the guild was the first time seeing her since we parted ways all that time ago.

Now it seems like we are enemies for real this time around. She was my best friend and rival now she is just my enemy. Since I am sure she will show up at the games maybe I can fight with my goddess magic in the Grand Magic Games. Pride to the winner. (The wielders of Goddess magic fight against each other for the pride of the goddess's)


	9. Chapter 9

[Jess's POV]

I woke up early in the morning with the cat still on my stomach sleeping. "Hey, wake up you damn cat!" I yelled at it. The cat stirred and covered its ears with its paws. "Don't yell so loud." It said. I guess the cats is a male cat. "What's your name?" I questioned to the male black cat. "I am Pantherlily, but you may call me Lily." He looked around the small room called my house. "Where are we." I look at the cat and gave a small smile. "This is my house." He showed a confused look to me. "How can this be a home? It's so small." I just shrug at this. "Anyway, we should get to the guild. Let's go." Lily nodded. Off we head to the Zain Island's Fairy Tail.

[Gray's POV]

This time around the Exceeds were permitted to travel with us to the island. Not sure why Jess didn't want them with us on the first trip, but it doesn't concern me all that much. I don't have one and I probably won't ever have one. I do have to admit that they can be useful when needing to travel fast.

We arrive on the island around noon. To the dragon slayers relief, they were on land. Gajeel was a little upset that Jess took Lily. Natsu was laughing at him because Happy wasn't taken like Lily was. This of course caused them to start fighting. Which I gladly joined in. When we finally stopped fighting we noticed that the rest of the members weren't anywhere in sight. Guess they got tired of us fighting all the time.

We allowed Flame Brain to lead us to the others with his nose. Gajeel was helping to make sure he didn't lead us somewhere else entirely. I sometimes wish I had a sense of smell like the dragon slayers did. Then again it could also work against them as well. I am not sure how Flame Brain stands the smell of his own house. I mean it smells bad to me and I don't have a sensitive nose like he does.

We arrived at the guild to see Jess and Lily just lying on the ground both breathing heavy. Some parts of the building were messy and other pars were destroyed. They were fighting it looks like. Jess looks up at us and smiles at us. I noticed that the others weren't here. I was ready to ask where they were when Jess spoke. "Hey Metal Face your cat is stupid." Natsu again laughs at Gajeel. "Why do ya think that." Jess didn't speak instead Lily spoke for her. "She is saying that because I questioned her house or more like if it even is a house." Gajeel looked confused before answering. "Her house?" Natsu tried to clear the confusion. "Yeah her house is like super small." His grin present on his face. This seemed to clear the confusion.

After that we moved on from the subject of her house. Jess then told us that we would be taking down the dark guild soon. Natsu was excited as were most of us. Finally, we get to do something exciting.

[Jess's POV]

I told everyone that we would be taking on the guild soon. They seemed to like this news. Although they might be upset that I wasn't using the mission to find out information like I told them. I don't really care though I'm not really a part of their guild so I don't feel that it matters.

Now, I am gathering the leftover money from the jobs we did. Then I will plan my next move. I haven't really thought about what I will do next. Even from the start I needed to come up with things on the spot to waste time. I do need the money from those jobs. It helps for what I am going to do after this is all over.

I put the money in a bag for later. Next was the planning. The dark guild's building was located on a cliff. Only one way in and out. Unless you want to jump out a window and 100 feet down to your death. If so then I guess that would be a viable exit. I would say that I is a castle. Most would agree with me. Tall stone walls make up the outer walls. Large blocks of gray stone make up the wall itself.

On to what we are going to do. I will send the four males in there first. They will take out the first three before heading back and meeting with us three females. Wendy will heal anyone who needs it and all of us will return to fight the remaining two.

I don't know much about the lower three, but I do know that they always hang out near the entrance. I also know that two of them are twins and they work very well together. While I don't know much about the lower three I do know a lot about the top two.

The second in command is known to read minds. That is his magic so if he fights he does so in hand to hand combat. The leader or master of the guild has a magic that I think cancels out another's magic spells and such.

So, someone will have to work together well to beat the twins. So Natsu will be forced to face the other guy. Whoever he is, and whatever his magic is. All I know about him is what he looks like. Brown hair, brown eyes and very fat.

So Natsu and Gajeel will take out the one guy and Gray and Laxus will go after the twins. After we regroup we will go in and take out the two bosses as you will. Both will be tough fights. Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray will go after the Mind reader while the rest go after the Master. That should be about it in terms of planning. I just need to make sure it goes right.

I go over the plans a few times before I finally decide that they will work. Then I go to tell the others of the plan.

[Gray's POV]

Jess yelled to get our attention. "I have made the plans and tomorrow we will strike! So, go get yourselves ready!" Natsu yells out. "Finally, I get to kick some butt!" He put an emphasis on butt. He then finishes it off with his "I'm all fired up!" I can't help but smile at this. The sooner this is over the sooner I can go look for Juvia.

Jess had some weird parts of her plan. The part where all the girls wait till after the first round to join the battle is one. Lucy and Wendy were pretty upset about this. Jess did manage to convince them to go along with the plan. Wendy because she will be helpful that way as Jess rudely put it. Still not sure how she convinced Lucy to go along with it.

After a few hours of fighting each other without magic Jess says "Ok it is rather late we will head out very soon. We will use the darkness of night to help surprise them." I nodded at this Natsu shouted while the rest were silent. Although I thought she said tomorrow. Although it is after midnight so I guess that counts as tomorrow.

All of us made sure we weren't forgetting anything. When we were all ready we split into the two groups and headed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is the last chapter of the first arc of this story. The next chapter will be the start of the second arc. It will take place during the GMGs, Fairy Tail will have some new allies in the next arc as well. Also, no pairs have been decided for this story. Please comment on any pairs you would think interesting. I will also try to put some notes in the story here and there. Please enjoy and remember I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Jess and the other OC's do belong to me.**

[Jess's POV]

Here we are near the dark guild. It was dark outside so I couldn't see a thing. I can feel the two magical presences of my allies. Nothing else can be felt. I thought I could hear some steps somewhere.

But I just brushed it off. Animals like the forests behind us. It is most likely the critters of night out roaming in the forest. I can hear the sounds of battle in the castle like structure called the guild hall.

The sounds are quiet now. Most likely one is done and one is still going on. Before I know it, there is the sound of footsteps behind me. I try to turn around and feel an amount of pressure on the back of my head. I then feel myself slip into unconsciousness.

[Gray's POV]

Laxus took out one of the twins out. That twin used lightning magic so it was easy for him. The twin I faced used ice magic. I took him out with ease as well. It is almost like Jess knew what magic they used.

After our battle, we found Natsu and Gajeel had defeated their opponent. They started towards where the other two were, but we stopped them and convinced them to meet up with the girls like they were supposed to.

When we arrived at the spot where the girls were supposed to be they weren't there. We waited for a while. We got worried and decided. After a while we found Wendy knocked out by herself. Natsu immediately ran to the girl and started shaking her.

"Wendy what happened?" The girl just kinda looked at him as if remembering what had happened. "We were just standing here when some guy came out of the woods and attacked us. He went after Jess then Lucy. He hit me and I don't know what happened next." Natsu pondered that for a while before I spoke up. "Do you think he was a part of the dark guild?" She nods. That is all it takes for us to charge into the guild head on.

[Jess's POV]

I woke up with a headache. I was confused for a second before what happen came to me. I sat in a cell with Lucy. We are chained to the wall with anti-magic cuffs. Not good ones at that. They took Lucy's keys and whip. "When did you wake up?" I asked Lucy. "Not long before you." I looked at her. She has a couple of bruises on her face. I want to know who that was so I can kill him.

"So, Lucy do you know who that was?" She shakes her head "Well I am sure we will find out soon." Not long after I said that I heard footsteps. Must be the mind reader. The guy who attacked us is most likely the master of the guild. Not one hundred percent certain at this point so I will keep it to myself.

The man walked up to our cell's bars. "I know what you are thinking what is this oh so hot man doing in front of your pretty little selves." I can't help, but laugh at his greeting towards us. "Shut it young lady. I am known as Mr. Cordel and I demand respect." I paused and contemplated if I would take this risk. I decided to do so. "Mr. Cordel, might I say that you are an unintelligent excuse for a second in command. I think your talents are the lowest of the low. You should be at the bottom of the ranks." I look up to see his expression to see he is not there. "Where did he go?" "He left about halfway through you insulting him." Maybe it worked too well.

Mr. Cordel has yet to come back to visit us and all is quiet. I can't help but think about how the plan is going so far. Now, everything has gone to plan except for me being stuck in this cell with Lucy. I didn't want Lucy to be in here with me. I bet the Master wanted to make sure he got someone the guild cared enough for. Though I don't think that is a problem now.

Some of the members of Fairy Tail like me at the moment. I can't say I don't like some of them. Lucy is awesome, she told me some stories about her adventures. I can say that most of the people she fought wouldn't have been forgiven that easily by me. As it turns out Gajeel was one that fought with Lucy at one point. Well Lucy said it was more of a one-sided beat down than a fight. I am still not sure how she forgave Gajeel after what he did to her. Then Laxus and his goons during Fantasia attacked the city as a whole not just one or a couple of people from Fairy Tail. That's her decision not mine, I mean what can I do about it in all reality.

Gray is interesting as well. He is an Ice make user, the same as mine. He uses a wide variety of spells unlike me. I could use the same spells, I however like to stick to the special spells I learned from my mother. I learned the basics from a lady up north, at least I think it was north. I was confused about directions back then. I can't quite remember her name. I think it started with a U. I think she was teaching one other student at the time. I can't quite remember his name either.

Before I can go too far into detail about the members I like the man from earlier appears. "I have been told to take the lovely ladies to the master." He said rather smug. I acted, I pulled down on the chains which I had frozen earlier. Breaking them in the process, called on my scythe, cut a hole in the wall, cut the chains holding Lucy, picked her up, and threw her out the hole. I did this all before Mr. Cordel or Reid as his name is could even open the gate to our cell. I watched as she plummeted off the cliff and out of sight.

"What the fuck was that Jess?!" Reid questioned. I smirked before answering. "Just making sure the plan works out." He paused to take in my answer. "I hope you know what you are doing." To that I just widened my smirk. I know exactly what I am doing.

[Gray's POV]

Now, the only thing on Natsu's mind is finding Lucy. He found her scent and confirm that she was in the dark guilds castle. I thought that was obvious, but this is Natsu we are talking about here. He is dense as can be sometimes. Although he did surprise me when he didn't just charge in there immediately after he found out Lucy was captured. It shows that Natsu never stops surprising us with what he does. Though most of the time it isn't a good surprise.

I am not completely sure what happened. One moment we were following Natsu in silence. Then a large sound makes its way through the castle. It sounds like a part of a wall was destroyed. Which we of Team Natsu are quite used to that sound. We destroy things all the time walls included.

Natsu takes off after that. I struggle to keep up with him. That is how fast he is going. Since I am struggling to keep up it must mean that Natsu thinks something bad is going to or is happening now.

When Natsu reaches the end of the hallway he comes to a dead stop. When I catch up to him I can hear him growl low and deadly. When I look around the room I can see why. Sitting on a throne is a man whose smile is a nightmare to children. He seems to be of average height with a good bit of muscle on his arms. From what I can see he has a few scars here and there from battles most likely.

That however is not the part that angered Natsu. There standing next to this man on the throne is Jess. This whole time she has been a part of this guild. The whole damn time she was with us was just too lure us into this trap. Not only that, but we fell for it.

Now all of us are here. Nobody is happy about Jess right now. A certain amount of anger is found on the faces of all the guild members. Even Laxus looks somewhat more pissed than normal. All Fairy Tail members here glares at her. "Where is Luce!?" Natsu broke the silence demanding to see her. "Don't worry about it. Master all, but the one with pink hair. The black cat is the only one you need to worry about in terms of the cats." Jess said in a voice void of emotion.

Not long after I can feel my magic get drained to the point where any more is drained and I will die. I fall no longer able to stand. Somehow, I manage to stay conscious. It takes a lot of effort to look at the others. All of them except for Natsu and the exceeds except for Lily seem to be in the same situation as me.

"Alright it is time to fight Natsu. This will be our final match; the winner will have the pride of the gods on their side." Jess challenged him to a fight. Here I am praying for Natsu of all people to win this fight. I want to be the one out there fight that traitor. "I'm all fired up!" His signature phrase is said

This fight starts out about like any other fight Natsu takes place in. He charges his opponent. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" He yells as he charges at her. She jumps out of the way, summons her scythe and readies for another attack. "Fire dragon's roar!" She swings her scythe cutting the roar in half. Causing some of the dark guild members to dodge. "Be careful Jess." One of them says. "Shut up Reid." She retorts back at the man named Reid. Natsu runs towards her while she is slightly distracted. "Fire dragon's Iron fist!" He yelled out. Jess reacted quickly pulling her scythe up in time to the blow. A loud crack is heard throughout the quiet room as her scythe shatters. She is thrown across the room into the wall behind the throne of the master.

She smirks as she gets out of the wall she was wedged in. For such a skinny and weak looking girl, she sure can take a hit. After getting out she summons another scythe. This one is different, while the other one looked deadly, this one made the first one look like a child's toy. I cringe at the evil smirk that reminds me of things that I don't what to remember.

Jess walks slowly over towards the throne. Natsu charges at her, she swings her scythe. The only thing is the scythe didn't hit Natsu it wasn't even aimed at him. The intimidating weapon sliced clean through the arm of the dark guild master. The master screams in pain and surprise as his arm hits the ground. Natsu at this point is confused beyond all belief. As well as the rest of us Fairy Tail mages. The two dark guild members look like they have no intention of stopping Jess from doing anything further. "Thanks mages of Fairy Tail, I want to thank you for the help. I was able to find out how to beat him because of you guys." She said. With that she picks up something from out of the guild masters hand. She puts it on the master's chest and brings the scythe down on it.

As soon as the weapon hit the device it exploded in a ball of fire and smoke. The shockwave knocked us over. I hit the ground and felt my magic return almost as soon as I hit the ground. After a short few seconds I got up and looked around. None of the dark guild members remain. "Is anyone hurt?" The small dragon slayer Wendy asked. All of us shake our heads. "All right let's go look for Lucy!" Natsu is very excited to look for her. I am starting to think he has deep feelings for her. I have known for a while that he does have feelings. As I do have those same feelings for the missing water mage Juvia.

That thought brings me to the dark conclusion that Juvia might not have ever been here like Jess suggested.

3-year time skip [Lucy's POV]

It has been three years since Jess has disappeared. The games the year she died Fairy Tail didn't participate. The second year we did participate, but got second to Sabertooth. The third year is pending results.

Also in the last three years two people surrounded in mystery showed up. One of them has been going around challenging strong mages from well-known guilds. It has been that this person has been winning these matches easily. Even going as far as beating Jura with a single spell. So far, this person has not visited Fairy Tail.

The second person has been going around taking out all the dark guilds they could find. They have taken out more than two hundred dark guilds in those three years. Nobody's quite sure what type of magic they use. We don't even know if this person uses magic in the first place.

Now, I was visiting a grave that we made for Jess in the forest near her house. The games are coming up in a little more than a month. This year we plan on winning.

"So, who's grave is that?" Someone asked out. I turn around to find the source of the voice. I look at the same level I am at and not seeing anything I look up. Sure enough, standing there is a girl wearing a cloak covering her entire body. "Just a friend who died a while ago." I said looking at the ground. Wishing that I could have done something. "Name." The girl demands "Her name was Jess." The girl turns around and walks away. "Have fun staring at an empty grave." I manage to hear before she was out of sight.

One question remained as she left. How did she know the grave was empty? Is it possible that this cloaked girl is Jess?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is the official start of the second arc. More oc's will enter the story. They won't be all that significant to the story line, but they do have their importance to the story. A few will tie into the two main OC's of the story. The two being Jess and Ann or Anna.**

 **The second arc will take place during the GMG. The format and challenges of the game will be mostly different from the origin of it provided by Hiro Mashima. Who owns Fairy Tail.**

 **ENJOY.**

[Nobody's POV]

It is time for the start of the Grand Magic Games. All the fans in the stands are ready for the games to begin. They were excited to see who wins this year. Sabertooth or Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to the 10th edition of the Grand Magic Games. I am your announcer Chapati Lola. We have a guest today, and that guest is Reid Cordel." The previous second in command of the dark guild was found to be forced into the guild much like the other members. "Nice to be here, I can say that it is such a tragedy that these young ladies can't easily see the hotness that is me." The other man Chapati sweat dropped at the other man's words. "Moving on we have the guild coming in eighth place. The light to replace the darkness of the world. A first-time competing guild, Welcome Starlight." Not much went on during this time. Some cheered, but most did nothing. Overall, they didn't know what to do. Starlight consisted of two cloaked figures and three non-cloaked figures. The names of the three Xander, Sal, and Darren. The names of the other two unknown.

"Coming in seventh is the all-female guild, Mermaid Heel." The five female mages from their guild were welcomed with cheers.

"Coming in sixth, The guild home to the Trimens, welcome to the arena Blue Pegasus." The five mages from Pegasus were welcomed with a mix of cheers and boos. The boos coming from the jealous boys that got their girl hit on by the Trimens.

"In fifth, this is surprising, one of the top two guild in all of Fiore, Welcome to the stage, The wild and rowdy Fairy Tail team A!" The crowd went wild for this entry. Although not as loud as it should have been. This team was made up of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and the twins from the dark guild. Draco and Dallas.

"Fourth place belongs to yet another surprise, The second team of Fairy Tail lands fourth in the standings." The crowd was shocked about this, but cheered nonetheless. This team was made up of Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Elfman, and Mira.

"Taking third is the guild that houses the fifth wizard saint, welcome to the stage Lamia Scale." Loud cheers were heard throughout the arena.

"Second place another new guild to the games, The guild of loners, welcome to the stage the new guild Lone Wolf." The reaction to this guild was the same as the other guild Starlight. They didn't know how to react to this guild. One member is cloaked in this guild. Alvin, Ellie, Kaleb, and Mel are the non-cloaked members.

"And finally, in first place, the guild at the top eight out of the nine times the games have been held, welcome Sabertooth to the stage." The crowd went absolutely nuts when the tigers were announced.

"So, Reid who do you think has a good shot at winning the whole thing." The said man answered quickly. "The guild Starlight is the one to watch out for. They have strength beyond measure." Confidence oozing out of the man. "For those of you who don't know Reid here is the master of the guild Starlight."

"This year's format is different than in years past. The first two days will be only fights in a tournament style. So, each team needs to send two players down to fight."

This is who sent whom out.

Sabertooth: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney

Lone Wolf: Unknow, Alvin Zander

Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis

Fairy Tail B: Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar

Fairy Tail A: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster

Blue Pegasus: Eve Tearm, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki

Mermaid Heel: Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna

Starlight: Unknown 1, Unknown 2

"Time for the first battle of the day. Up first is Unknown 1 of Starlight versus Sting of Sabertooth."

[Jess's POV]

So, I get to fight a dragon slayer for my first battle in the main part of Fiore. Well an interesting one at least. I have had some battles with various weak mages around the area. Before the battle begins I walk up to Sting and shake his hand. "Good luck, you will need it." He said as I released his hand and got ready for the fight. "Let the battle begin." I hear one of the announcer say.

I use two knives rather plain and ordinary. Though they are far from it. I use these daggers to channel my magic into them to create focused attacks. They seem much more powerful though there is the downside that you must hit the other person with your blade itself.

"White dragon's roar!" Sting yells out. I duck under the roar using it as cover to get close to Sting. By time he ends his roar I am right in his face. In a downward diagonal slash, I bring both blades down doubling the attack force and knocking the poor dragon slayer.

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement. Silence followed my win. Finally, the announcer snapped out of his daze. "And the winner is Unknown number one from Starlight. That was simply over before it started." I start clapping as the crowd snaps out of their daze as well. Cheering and clapping for my win. "That is one reason I think my guild will win this year."

[Gray's POV]

That was quite the surprise. I never thought I would see Sting taken out so easily. While Sting was being tended to by his guild members I was listening to Natsu rant about wanting to fight this person.

"Will you shut up Flame Brain." I said, "What was that Popsicle?" We glared at each other while we traded insults. "You wanna go Ice Princess?" "Bring it." Our fight was then interrupted by the very scary and deadly Erza. "Are you two fighting?" Fear crept in as Erza gave us a death glare. "No, Master." I said "Aye." Natsu said doing his best impression of Happy. "Good they are about to announce who fights next."

"The next fight to take place will be between Unknown 2 of Starlight and Rogue of Sabertooth. Will the result of this one be similar to the last or will the strength of Sabertooth prevail?"

~End of Chapter 11~

 **Does anyone have a guess who the second Unknown for the guild Starlight will be?**

 **Once all the new OC's are introduced I will provide info on their looks and magic. There are still two that haven't been given to you readers as of yet once they are revealed I will get that set up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day two of the games is here. So, I decided to make this a six-day event instead of the standard five days in the manga and anime. There will be a few events the same as the manga and anime. Most will be different though. The first part of this arc probably gave that away. Thought I would say it anyway.**

 **I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Chapter 12 start:**

[Jess's POV]

Battle two was about to start. Rogue the dragon slayer of Sabertooth was faced against my friend Eve. The lightning god slayer versus the shadow dragon slayer.

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer yelled after explaining the basic rules of the match. The first thing Eve does is remove her hood. I can see the Fairy Tail members visibly gasp at the identity of her. I of course had this planned. I wanted to see who would figure it out.

From what I could tell only Lucy seemed to have any idea that it was me. With this I turned back to the fight. "Lightning god's bellow!" Eve announced her attack. Rogue showed a little bit of recognition and managed to dodge without a scratch. Rogue charged at her with fist shrouded in shadows. "Lightning god's booming punch!" Eve called and met Rogues attack with one of her own. The attacks met with a resounding crack of thunder after a lightning strike. He took the brunt of the attacks, but she also took some damage.

Eve and Rogue have a stare down. Challenging the other to move first. Eve's impatience got the better of her as she attacked. "Lightning god's explosive strike!" Three bolts of black lightning came from the sky one almost hitting Rogue directly. The bolts leave him temporarily disoriented. Leaving time for the final attack. "Lighting god's dome." She calmly mutters out. A dome of black lightning surrounds Rogue. This is the attack she used against me when we reunited three years ago. The attack is a trap that feeds of the hesitation of the opponents inside. The more you hesitate the more powerful the attack is. In his weakened state, just a small fraction of hesitation was enough to do him in.

As the dome disappeared and exploded it left an unconscious, and slightly burnt Rogue. Again, the Sabertooth rush to their fallen member. The crowd was again stunned, but again cheered loudly. It seems the kings have been knocked down a level. We are here to dominate the competition. Well everyone, but me. I want to show my strength in hopes that it draws Acnologia out of hiding.

"It seems that we have a serious contender to win the games this year. The guild Starlight has beaten both of the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth! Who would've expected this to happen. On to the next fight today." The announcer said.

"That was a pretty intense fight for me I could only imagine what it was like for you." I forgot that he was up there today. "I wasn't sure if she was going to win or not. She is more damaged than she looks. It hurts me to see a beauty like her hurt before my very eyes and not be able to do anything." I also forgot that he is like this. I hate that about him. He can be a little too sure of himself as well. That can lead to some awkward situations. His magic can be useful so it helps having him as a guild master. I realize that I got out of focus and return my attention back to the crowd and the commentators.

"The third match is Millianna of Mermaid Heel versus the Unknown of Lone Wolf." The crowd cheered a little for this. "They should have sent someone else out for this." I simply stated. "Well for this one I think that Millianna girl is in trouble for this fight. I can tell from here that the hooded girl is extremely strong." It seems I missed something there, but I already know who the mystery girl is and that doesn't bode well for the cat girl.

"Let the fight begin." Both girls got in their stances as he announced the start of the battle. "Crimson destruction." Miss. Unknown says. A red ball of magic forms and shoots towards the target. The power behind it is very strong, but below what it normally should be. The attack flies over the head of the small girl. She seems happy that it missed. That happiness was interrupted as the explosion the attack caused caught the girl and sent her flying into the wall behind the attacker. At full strength, I am not sure anyone could still be standing after the attack is finished.

"The fight is ended in one attack. The winner is Unknown of Lone Wolf. It seems two guilds have shown the strength to win the games this year. The only question is who will come out on top at the end of the six days."

One of my teammates asked who that was. "The name is Anna Valdar, but I just call her Ann." I hear one or two of my teammates gasp at this. Some of them are confused, but two of them know of my past with Ann. "Time for the next battle to be announced."

[Gray's POV]

What was that. I know that Millianna is not that strong, but to be taken out in one move is ridiculous. "Who is that?" I asked to nobody in particular. "I don't know." Someone said. That someone was Lucy. "So, Eve is in that guild. Do you think that other person could be Jess?" I asked the Celestial spirit mage. "I think so, but I am not one hundred percent sure right now." Was her honest answer. "Thought so." I mumbled.

"Battle number four is Kagura of Mermaid Heel versus Alvin of Lone wolf." I wonder what Alvin's magic is like. Natsu even fought him and he doesn't know what his magic is.

"Let the battle begin!" Chapti said.

Right as Chapti said this a beam of black and red magic shot out at Kagura. She dodges and attacks Alvin. He also dodges the attacks meant for him. He attacks with that beam again. This attack hits dead on, because he was close and she didn't have enough time to react. After it hit the entire arena was filled with smoke.

When the smoke cleared there Kagura lays bruised and beaten on the ground. "What a surprise Kagura is down with one successful hit. What is with the power houses of these guilds. What do you think of these events Reid." I thought he would be in jail, but now he is a guild master for a legal guild. "I want to fight him to win over the hearts of all these young ladies here." What a creep this guy is.

"The next fight is Jura of Lamia Scale versus Eve of Blue Pegasus." Chapti announces. This fight should be over fast. "This fight is not very fair it seems, but don't worry ladies I will be your entertainment for this fight." Reid says while stripping his shirt off. Who does that guy think he is that is my thing. "Reid, you seem to be missing your shirt." Chapti says quietly. "Yeah I wanted the ladies to see this sexy view." This Reid guy is disgusting.

Like we all thought the battle was over quickly. Jura the winner of course. The next battle was Lyon versus Ichiya. Lyon managed to squeak a victory out of Ichiya. It seems he has been training a lot and his strength has greatly increased. Allowing him to give Lyon a run for his money.

"The seventh battle for the day will pit two guildmates against each other. We have Black Steel Gajeel versus the Salamander Natsu." The crowd roared in approval of this battle. "Who do you think comes out on top of this one Reid." He takes a moment to think. "I like to say the Gajeel will win, but I think the will power of Natsu is far too strong for him to overcome. So, I say that Natsu wins it in a close intense battle." I am surprised that he didn't mention ladies or himself.

"Let the battle begin." Chapti says as the crowd quiets in anticipating. This could be a very big matchup. Two determined dragon slayers that each other's abilities well. This battle is likely to be intense.

~End of chapter 12~

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I want to know what all of you think will win this tourney. I already know, I mean come on this is my story of course I would know. I do have a basic ideal where I am going after this chapter.**

 **So, I am thinking about ending the story after this arc. Then later I plan on a sequel to it. I am planning to make it to where anyone would be able to pick it up even if you haven't read this story. That will have to wait though. It might not come though so don't be too excited.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And the fight between the two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail battle it out. This is the end of the first day of the games. The second will begin in the next chapter. Again, the games will last six days not five like in the anime/manga.**

 **Like always I don't and never will own Fairy Tail.**

 **Start of chapter 13**

[Gray's POV]

The battle starts out fast. Gajeel attacks with his iron dragon's club. Natsu caught the attack as it hit his body. The two of them then exchange roars. Both being hit directly with the others roar. They both stood rather unfazed. The two then exchange a barrage of punches. Natsu and Gajeel both landing and dodging punches.

Natsu then lands a nasty punch to Gajeel's chin. Thus, knocking Gajeel over. The iron dragon slayer is up quickly only to get hit a couple of times by Natsu. Sending him flying into the wall of the arena. Gajeel gets up to come face-to-face with a roar barreling at him. He dodges the roar, but only by the smallest of margins.

At this point Gajeel was pissed. Not sure if it was because Natsu was handing it to him, or that he was losing. Nonetheless he was not done with the fight. With his arm in sword form he charges at Natsu. The fire dragon slayer jumps out of the way. Gajeel keeps the pressure up, swing after swing Natsu dodged and Gajeel kept swinging waiting for him to mess up.

Natsu jumps in the air to avoid one of Gajeel's attacks. That was a mistake, he was to slow to get back to the ground. Natsu got a hard blow to the chest from Gajeel's iron sword arm. Knocking Natsu into the wall next to where Gajeel was earlier. Two club arms from Gajeel pushed him into the wall further. A roar was then sent his way. Natsu much like Gajeel narrowly avoided the roar.

"Lightning flame dragon mode!" Natsu yelled his large grin present as he said it. Gajeel does his signature laugh and goes into his shadow iron dragon mode. "This fight is getting more intense as both dragon slayers are using their alternate mode." Chapti said.

"Lightning flame dragon's roar!" Natsu yelled at the same time Gajeel yelled out. "Shadow iron dragon's roar!" The attacks met each other. Fighting to break through the other. After an intense moment of the attacks fighting for dominance Natsu attack finally won and burst through hitting Gajeel head on.

There Gajeel lay on the ground. This is his loss and Natsu's win. Makes it easier for our team to win this year. Less points that we need to gain later. "What a fight we just witnessed there. Two dragons fight for dominance and the Fire dragon reigns as the king of this battle. What do you think of that battle Reid?" Not this guy again. "It was a wonderful fight." That wasn't bad that was a good sentence for that fight. "However, it would have been a lot better with my fighting out there for the love of these lovely ladies in the audience." Spoke too soon I can't wait for tomorrow to come so I don't have to listen to this cringe fest that this guy is. Not that it is much different from the Trimens of Blue Pegasus.

"Anyway, for our final fight of the day we have Laxus of Fairy Tail B versus Gray of Fairy Tail A." Finally, my turn, but I must face off against Laxus. Let's do this I can beat Laxus.

[Jess's POV]

Laxus versus Gray, I would bet that Laxus, but with Fairy Tail you never know. Gray just might be determined enough to win despite the obvious in magical power. I think Laxus might have an edge in thinking ability as well. "Your opinion of this match Reid?" the announcer asked Reid. "I think the dragon will win this. His magic is very strong, and I think he is smarter than the ice mage." Lightning versus Ice. "I agree."

Gray seemed to do well in the beginning, but couldn't keep up with the raw explosive power of Laxus. So, in the end Laxus gave Gray a good beaten.

"With the end of that battle the first day of the grand magic games has ended. I thank you for coming out today. I will welcome you back tomorrow." Now what am I to do for the rest of the day. "We saw quite a few good battles today. I liked the battle between Natsu and Gajeel the best. What about you Reid?" He thought for a while before he answered. "My favorite fight is the first one. My favorite member of my guild showed the Tigers who was the boss around here. The best though would have to be Natsu vs Gajeel." Well put Reid, and he didn't say anything about lovely ladies or something stupid like that. "And enjoy the rest of your day all of you lovely ladies." Damn spoke too soon.

So, I returned to my inn and wrote down all the battles in order they fought. I then wrote who won to get the battle for tomorrow. I would face Natsu and Eve would face Laxus. Laxus would probably win that fight. I am going to beat Natsu. I have an ever-growing hatred for the dragon slayer. I can't even really explain it. I just know that I hate him. Maybe it is because of his denseness or maybe his magic. I guess that works, he is a fire dragon slayer and I am an ice make mage. Going even further I use winter goddess magic. Which deals in ice and snow.

"How was your day my loveliest little lady?" Ugh it's Reid. "Fine, but did you figure out anything?" I asked. "No, I didn't figure out one thing." This is so frustrating. "Forget about the other thing I want to know where the hell Acnologia is!" I shouted due to my frustration. "He is likely to show up here to try and locate the slayer you were charged to protect. Ann doesn't have that ability to recognize a person by their magic like you do." True. That would be the chance to take him down. "Alright, put more effort into finding the slayer. We will need her to win this battle." Reid walked out after nodding. Leaving me alone in my room to think. Although if she doesn't show I do have a plan B.

~Dream~ [Jess's POV]

A odd man in black walked up to me. He had black hair and a demonic aura surrounded him. His clothes were clothes that would have been worn hundreds of years ago. Although, some might still wear stuff like that today. His aura and demeanor tell me he is from the past. I can't tell what magic he uses. I know he has magic, but can't tell what it is.

"Your resistance is futile. One day you will be mine to control. You will have no choice when you bring Natsu to me. For in front of me all your strength means nothing. You try to stand up to me and you will die." A black aura surrounded him and myself. After that followed darkness and pain.

~End of dream~

I woke up with a jolt of panic. When I realized it was just a dream I sighed in relief. Thank god it was just a dream or more like a nightmare. I can't help, but question who that man was. If he even exists at all.

End of chapter 13

 **I hope you all enjoyed. I am excited for what is coming for the games and after that. I plan to end the story after the games are over. I will most likely have a sequel after this is over. It will take place in the same world. However, the story will not really build off the main characters of this one. They will exist just not very relevant in the plot line.**

Thanks for reading. See ya next chapter, TheGuyThatDoesn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**Normally I would post in two-week intervals, but I am ahead of schedule this week and have decided to post this ahead of the schedule.**

 **I would also like to thank all the readers that have read the story. I have a little over 450 views. To some that might not be a lot, but this is my first story. To be honest I am happy that people even want to view the story. I would be even happier if at least half of those people read the story. Also, two readers have favorited as well as three following the story.**

 **Anyway, the standard disclaimer applies to this chapter as well as all the other chapters. I will say it. I don't own Fairy Tail. Never have and never will.**

 **CHAPTER 14 BEGIN**

[Gray's POV]

"Welcome to the second day of the GRAND MAGIC GAMES! I am your announcer Chapti and with me today as the guest is Kaleb Valdar. This young boy is the youngest person participating in the games this year." Wonder how old he is? "I am twelve years old, and my magic is Darkness magic." He is so quiet I could barely hear him. I wonder if this twelve-year-old can do well against the older mages?

"For today's schedule, we have the rest of the battles for the tournament." Fairy Tail has two people still in. One for each team. "The results of the first day sees Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Blue Pegasus with no members left. With that said here is how the points stack up right now."

Sabertooth: 10

Lone Wolf: 18

Lamia Scale: 16

Fairy Tail B: 9

Fairy Tail A: 8

Blue Pegasus: 2

Mermaid Heel: 1

Starlight: 10

"So, the leader is Lone Wolf, who is followed closely by Lamia Scale. Tied for third is Sabertooth and Starlight. Then the two Fairy Tail team round out the top six teams, and remember that after day three of six days the last two teams on the list will be eliminated." That is new, so six teams will face off for the grand prize just like when we won.

"Now for the first fight we have Unknown from Starlight versus Natsu of Fairy Tail." I wonder if he can win. That girl is tough. I need Natsu to win so we can bring the number one title back to our guild.

The two face each other. I am not sure if it is just me or not, but I have a bad feeling about this. Not long after that I feel a malicious aura coming from the arena. "Do you guys feel that too?" I ask. I see the rest of my team nod. "Is it coming from the girl in the arena?" Yet again the rest of my team nods. Natsu might be screwed.

Right off the bat it starts bad for Natsu. He tries to land a fire infused punch. Which misses horribly, then he gets kicked hard in the back. This girl had ducked under his punch with a speed I didn't know possible. She seems like she has the speed of a god.

Natsu did get up after being knocked on the ground by this girl. However, he didn't stand on the ground for long. Each time he got back up he was promptly knocked back down onto the ground. Wound after wound accumulated on his body.

Natsu did try some more attacks. All of which failed much like the first. Once again on the ground this time much slower getting up. That is when the malicious aura pops up once again. With the addition of a very dense magical pressure this time.

That is when I say something I thought I would never see. Natsu with a face of fear. The Natsu that faced Acnologia twice and didn't flinch when he faced off against him the second time. Hell, he even witnessed that same dragon end his foster father's life. Not once did fear show during these times, but this one girl can inflict fear in him.

With two swift and precise strikes Natsu was out of it. This girl faced Natsu and didn't get hit once. She totally owned him. The only good that came out of this is that I can tease him about losing like that. Which I will never let him live that one down, because of the teasing that I will send his way for getting beat like that.

"Unknown of Starlight wins in convincing fashion. Natsu was out of his league in that match. He didn't land a single hit. What do you think about that match Kaleb?" Kaleb turns from the field to look at the old man. (AN: In comparison to himself. Not sure how old Chapti is)

[Jess's POV]

I have never had so much fun beating somebody up like that. I feel the residual anger about Natsu fade as the minutes go by. I am still not done with that bastard. I will… I don't know what I am going to do to him. Maybe I could totally crush his teammates like I did him. Though that would make me feel bad. I like the others quite a bit, but if it gets to Natsu I will do it. Guess I won't do that then. I stare off into space for a while. The crowd brings me back to reality. When I look at the arena I see Eve out cold with a rather tired looking Laxus standing near her.

"And that is the end of the second fight of the day." I can't believe I missed the fight between Eve and Laxus. Damn, I bet that was one hell of a fight too. "Laxus wins against the strong Eve of Starlight." Well now that I think about it that was to be expected Eve lacks the experience that Laxus does. That and she doesn't like to fight that much. To be honest I was surprised that she won against Rogue. "I don't care about any fight except the ones my guild takes place in." The boy named Kaleb said. He is from Lone wolf so they should fight next.

"That brings us to the next fight. Unknown of Lone Wolf versus Lamia Scale's Jura. The fifth Wizard Saint will battle the mysterious powerhouse of the guild Lone Wolf."

Ann won the fight. Jura put up a good fight, but it just wasn't enough against Ann. She won with an attack called Explosive Bulrush. She did get damaged quite a bit though. Jura is a tough opponent for anyone. With him being the fifth wizard saint and all. He has a good balance of offense and defense. His attacks also tend to be difficult to avoid. Overall it was a good match.

"For the fourth fight, and the final of round two is Alvin of Lone Wolf versus Lyon of Lamia Scale." Easy win for Alvin all he needs to do is hit one attack. Lyon doesn't stand a chance. Wait I think I might know that Lyon from somewhere. I wonder why he seems so familiar. Hmm, must be from the games I went to four years ago. Yes, that must be it. I convince myself that, but I can't help but think I know him from somewhere else.

"So what do you think of this fight?" The older guy questioned the young boy. "Alvin in one move." The boy knows about Alvin's magic. His magic is very strong, but has one very big downside. On that if we ever meet in a fight I will win because of it.

"Battle start!" Much like what the young boy said Alvin ended it very quickly. Right off the bat, Alvin got right in front of Lyon and cast his spell. With no time to dodge he made a shield. Alvin's magic ripped right through the shield and hit the target.

"Amazing just like Kaleb predicted Alvin has won in one move. Is there any way to beat this monster?" Yes, he can be stopped. All you need to be is a good fighter. Dodge his attacks and wear him out. If someone could see how his magic works like I do everyone would have no problem understanding what his weakness is.

"We will take a quick break before the battles start back up. So, go out look around Crocus, and be sure to be back in two hours for the start of the fifth battle. Unknown of Starlight versus Laxus of Fairy Tail B!" So, I fight Laxus next. That should be fun, maybe he will put up a fight unlike the other dragon slayers I have faced. Although I doubt that will happen. I might have to try hard like I did to mess with the fire dragon slayer.

End of chapter 14

 **That was a chapter full of battles. Most of them weren't written out.**

 **For those Jura fans, out there will be a battle written out with him in it. A little spoiler it's Jess. Look forward to that it should be a good battle.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading**

 **TheGuyThatDoesn't**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the second chapter in a row that is coming out ahead of schedule. The next chapter will not be out ahead of schedule. I will be out of state without any time to write or the devices to do so. I believe I will be gone Thursday, Friday and Saturday. I might even be gone Sunday.**

 **Well enough about me and what I will be doing. Time for the story, but First…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Fairy Tail.**

 **Start of Chapter 15.**

[Gray's POV]

I wonder if Laxus is gonna win against Unknown as we know her as. I am convinced that she is Jess, but I won't say anything until I get something concrete. All I have to go off right now is that the blades she wields are cold, (AN: Natsu experienced this first hand) and this gut feeling I get sometimes. It is just telling me that it is her. Although since it would be awkward to say she is someone when she is someone else. So, for the moment I will wait and see how this plays out.

One of the craziest things I have ever seen has happened. The girl that I think is Jess outran Laxus and his lightning. She was faster than him. Even when he was using his lightning to teleport around he still couldn't keep up. Which is hard to believe. Lightning is very fast.

When the match began it was a normal slugfest like fight. After each of them had landed a few successful strikes it was a high-speed match of whoever got worn out first lost. That person who just so happens to be Laxus. He spent a lot of energy chasing her. That was the battle after that. Laxus just like Natsu was beaten pretty badly. This girl is crazy strong and hasn't even used any magic.

"Your last battle of round three features two guildmates facing off against each other. "Unknown of Lone Wolf versus Alvin of the same guild. I want to know your opinion of this battle Kaleb?" This Kaleb kid is only twelve years old and has an amount of wisdom it takes others a long time to acquire. From the way, he speaks to the way he acts. He just seems to know it all. Of course, that could all be one large act that he puts up.

"I got A- I mean Unknown in one attack." I heard a few gasps from the crowd around me. Two reasons to do so. One this Unknown's real name starts with an A. Number two, the man with a very powerful magic taken down in one attack. So, I agreed with the crowd that it couldn't possibly be over in one move.

As the fight began Alvin attacked right off the bat. Missing, then following that one up with another attack. He missed again, and a third time as well. Then Unknown attacked. When the smoke cleared Alvin was out cold. "Just because we are teammates doesn't mean I will go easy on you!" This person yells before laughing like a madman. (AN: Or is it madwoman?)

"And now we will have another break while the fighters rest up." Chapti said. I lean back in my chair.

[Jess's POV]

The time for the final battle had begun. The announcer had started the battle. Both Ann and myself walked up to each other with right arms extended. We shake hands. "May pride go to the winner." We both said.

"Oh, great goddess of winter,

Lead me thy strength,

The cold of the raging winter,

The winds of the fierce cold,

Allow me to gather thy great power,

Your pride on the line,

Awaken goddess of winter!"

Ann ranted out her version of the spell at the same time. This one for the goddess of summer. My transformation causes my normally blond hair to change to white hair. Now mid back length I took my hood of letting the hair cascade down my back to rest where it normally would. My eyes are now a bright sky-blue shade instead of their normal darker shade of blue. I am a little taller now as well, and the biggest is the ice-cold wind with ice and snow in it swirling around me.

Ann also had some changes, she now has shoulder length reddish orange hair. Changing from its normal brown color. Her eyes also changed from the brown color they are normally to an orange. She looks beautiful like this. She has always looked better with long hair, but she refuses to have long hair. Also, a warm almost hot wind carried little portions of fire as it swirled around her just like mine.

[Gray's POV]

It seems that everyone in the arena was confused. I even looked at the guild master of Starlight and he didn't seem to know what was going on. The only people who had any clue as to what was going on is the two people in the arena. Cause that is some impressive magic coming from the two. Neither of them seemed to use it earlier so it does not make a whole lot of sense. Why would they not use such an impressive magic like what they are using now.

It is hard to see what is going on through all of the snow and fire being flung around the arena. Although it is a lot easier to see the one girl with fire around her. The fire doesn't make up the whole wind wall thing like the winter one does. It is just a giant wall of snow. I also happen to be on the side with the ice and snow vortex in front of it. So, I had to look at the lacrima screen.

"It seems that half the arena is covered in control of the fire and the other half belonging to the snow. We can't really see a whole lot." Chapti provide some not so helpful insight on the battle. It's like he thinks we aren't right here in the arena watching the match. If you can call it that at least.

After a short time, the snow and fire calm down. Snow radiating off the pale skinned girl with white hair. While the darker skinned girl with orange red hair had fire around her. Both of their lips formed a smile as they continued the fight.

Back and forth the snow and fire collide. Neither giving an inch. The intensity increases even further when they started using different types of moves. For the most part, us in the crowd was left out of the fight. The snow from winter making it hard to see. The fire didn't help either as steam from the snow being melted extremely quickly blocked some of our view of the fight as well.

It makes it very hard to see who is doing what. Which in turn is not a very entertaining show. Truth be told I am quite bored with it. Though not quite as much as some of the people watching somewhere else. The shockwaves rolling of the explosions that is happening inside the wall keeps us on the edge of our seats waiting for a winner. While the people watching in bars and wherever else couldn't feel the level of power this magic released.

Now as the wall of fire and ice clears for a second time we can see both of the girls battered and exhausted. Each one looking equally as exhausted as the other. Some signs of blood on both of them. They both look ready to fall over at any moment. This is the final stages of this fight.

"Looks like we might finally get to see some action!" Chapti yells. Happy for something to finally happen.

"Snow vortex!" Winter yelled while the other yelled "Flame vortex" Twisting cyclones of fire and snow head towards each other. Loud hissing sounds are heard as the fire and snow fight. The fire wins out. Winter dodges and yells out. "Hailstorm." Very large hailstones rain from the sky. (About basketball size) Seconds after that Summer makes her move. "Fire storm!" Fist sized fireballs rain from the sky much like the hailstones from before. Both of the girls take the hits head on. As the attacks disappear both remain standing. Winter goes to one knee as Summer fall flat on the ground.

"Wow that last part was incredible. Such show of magical power. That means that Unknown of Starlight comes out victorious in the end. What a show!" I agree that last part was impressive.

"So, with a run through of points thus far. Kaleb, you can say the first guild." Probably means that his guild is in first as of now.

"First place with 33 points is Lone Wolf." Kaleb finishes his sentence with the widest smirk I have seen on a kid his age.

"Second place is Starlight with 30 points, third is Lamia Scale with 16, fourth is Fairy Tail B with 14, fifth is Sabertooth with 10, sixth is Fairy Tail with 8, seventh is Blue Pegasus with 2, and last is Mermaid Heel with 1 point. Tomorrow is the redemption day for the six team that did not make it to the final round. This gives those teams a chance to make up the points they lost today. With that said I will see all of you fans tomorrow!" Chapti yelled at the fans that are now leaving.

Walking out I meet with the others outside the arena. "Levy any idea what magic that was?" I asked the blue haired script mage. She just shakes her head. "Even first didn't know what magic that was." Erza commented. Even Mavis didn't know what magic that was. That must be something that is really rare in that case.

End of chapter 15

 **With that I leave off for now. Next chapter will continue the games. It will be day three and none of the OC's will be fighting.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **TheGuyThatDoesn't**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well this weekend was odd to say the least. To keep it short my brother got in a car accident. He is fine and the car made it out fairly well. That was Friday the 13** **th** **. Saturday, we had to figure how to replace the hood of the car. Which took most of the day. Then for some reason my dad decided that he wanted to mow the grass. Sunday was rather normal which is completely fine with me.**

 **Anyway, enough with my life and stuff. I have it figured out. I think the story will finish with nineteen or twenty chapters.**

 **Also, this is my second longest chapter at 1776 words.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Fairy Tail.**

 **Start of chapter 16**

 **Enjoy**

[Jess's POV]

I went on a search for the dragon slayer I need to find. Hopefully I can find her in time to face the enemy of the world. The dragon named Acnologia. If not then I have to go to plan b, but let's hope it doesn't come to that. Factoring in all the time that I have searched for this girl and not once have I come across her. If you factor in the looming possibility of an attack around the time of the end of the games things aren't looking all that good for me.

After a long while of searching for the girl I headed back to the arena. I would be late to the party so to speak. As I approach the arena I can hear the loud cheering of many fans of the games. Before I reached the arena, I could hear the cheers of the fans at the local bars. Watching the games on the screens in the bar.

When I did finally arrive at the games the first part was over and one of the battles were beginning. "Which battle is this?" I asked one of my teammates. Ironic that the I asked the one least likely to answer me. His name is Darren he has long black hair. It goes a little past his shoulders. He keeps his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses. He is tall probably the tallest person I have ever seen. He is quiet and seems to hate me.

So, I get the answer I expected. He turns towards me and glares. "This is the second battle! Woo go crazy white-haired lady!" I got my answer from one of my other teammates Xander. He is short with a sort of red brown hair color. His eyes are dark green in color. He is loud all the time. He can be rude sometimes as well as blunt. I then proceed to ignore him knowing he won't answer me any further.

"Can I assume that Eve is at the bar?" She wasn't here and she is a regular at places like that. I didn't get anything from the two boys. Not that I didn't except it. I should know to direct all questions towards Sal when a fight is going on. "Sal?" I said in question. "Yeah she says she needs at least one of those things a day in order to continue on living. I think she has a problem." My last teammate present said. That is a weird quirk about Eve. She drinks at least one glass of any type of alcohol a day. Sometimes all she drinks is just that one glass.

Anyway, Sal has purple hair styled in a mohawk. He has a flashy style to the clothes he chooses to wear. Often the same color as his hair. He has four swords on his sides. Two on each side with two on his back as well. He carries a knife in each of his boots. He also has three daggers in his purple with silver trim jacket. To say he collects weapons is wrong. He hoards them, doesn't matter if they are broken or not. Even blades broken beyond repair.

One of those knives and one dagger is used as a ceremonial blade. Used to sacrifice people or animals. That is kinda creepy. I have never asked if he has used it for the intended purpose or not. I honestly don't want to find out. Although knowing him he probably has used it like intended just to say he did so.

He is kinda an in between of Darren and Xander. He is quiet most of the time like Darren, but when angry he gets like Xander sometimes. Loud and rude. Only in certain cases does he get rude like that. Every time he gets mad he is loud only in certain cases does he get rude like that.

Sal uses his magic with his bladed tools of death as he likes to call them. While the others just use their magics. Xander uses strings of light to trap and attack while Darren uses his magic to manipulate his opponents to a degree. My thoughts on my teammates are interrupted when the announcer yells over the speakers.

"Mira wins the match for Fairy Tail B. Now it is time to welcome the last fighters of the day. Orga of Sabertooth and Jenny of Blue Pegasus. Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus have had some bad luck this year. All of the matches they have had were tough. They had some of the strongest mages to face while others got not quite as strong matches. Next year you can figure that they will be back here fighting for the top spot."

I can honestly say that I am not worried about any of the other teams. I don't even care if we win or not. My teammates do care so I will fight to the best of my abilities. That is good for my team and possibly bad for me. Depending on how the end of the games turns out.

The third match of the third day was over quick with the Lightning god slayer ending the match with the incredible force of his attacks.

"That is the end of the third day of the Grand magic games! Now for the points. First off, we are ending the games for the two teams with the lowest amount of points. Those two teams are Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel. They share last place with four points."

"Now for the rest of the field. In sixth is Lamia Scale with a total of twenty. They are the last of the six remaining teams." Not a lot of noise is made for the sixth-place team.

"Following them in fifth is Fairy Tail team A. They are lower right now then what most thought they would be." The crowd was loud for them even though the guild was low in the rankings.

"The next three spots are held by teams with the same amount of points. Starlight, Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail Team B. Two of the three teams were expected to be in the race upfront. The third was not even known before the games started." The crowd went wild for this. A three-way tie for second. I imagine that doesn't happen often. It is true though. The lacrima screen showed that all three of the teams were tied at thirty points.

"In first place, also a first-year team. With 33 points, the guild Lone Wolf!" The crowd went wild. "The members we have seen so far seem to be top tier mages. We will have to see if they can hang on or will the three teams right behind them take the glory home." The announcer said after the crowd calmed down. "Alright that is all for today. Tomorrow we will continue the games."

Time Skip a couple of hours [Jess POV]

I collapsed on the ground as I was tired from the not so successful search for the slayer. "Man, I wish it was easier to find one person in such a large city."

"Are you all right lady?" A young voice asked me. I looked up to see a small girl looking at me. "Yeah, just a little tired is all." I answered the young girl. "Get over here young lady!" I heard an older voice call. The little girl then turned and walked towards who I assume would be the girl's mother. I look at the mother and see she has curly brown hair that covers most of her face. That is when I feel it. The presence I have been searching for. I leap up and run in the direction I sensed the magic.

I ran and ran all throughout the town. Not a single time did I feel the slayer magic again. ARGHHH this is so damn frustrating. At least I know she is here. Which is a good thing. I feel that nobody would like plan b.

I am walking home when I see a white cat. "Hey white cat." I call out. The cat turns around and faces me. "Do you use ice magic?" The cat questions. I nod wondering why this cat is asking me questions. "Do you know iced shell?" I nod again not sure why that was at all relevant. With that the cat turns and walks away. Wonder what that was all about.

I made it to the inn safely without any interruptions. I found Reid talking with a girl. "Reid leave the poor girl alone." He turns towards pouts and mutters. "Fine." As he sulks away and towards his room.

I open the door to his room. "I need to tell you something." I said His face lit up. "You finally love me my lovely lady." Damn wrong wording to that sentence. "No, I found our girl." I said. "Where is she I want to meet her." He was very excited to meet this girl. Practically jumping up and down. I shake my head. "I only sensed the magic. I lost it before I could find the owner of said magic." He frowned. He takes a seat in a chair. "Don't worry we will find her. If you did sense the magic that means that she is here and you can find her." I knew he was right I just couldn't help but think something wasn't right about this situation.

End of chapter 16

 **It is kinda weird being this far in the story with it ending soon. Feels like not long ago I was just starting it.**

 **I really want to say thanks to those who have read every single chapter. Which I would except people to do so in order to be reading this note this far into the story.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **TheGuyThatDoesn't**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I now have four followers and two favorites. I want to thank those people for that. It helps motivate me to keep going and get chapters up quicker. Which I did for a while before things got in the way. I was out of town for a while. So if I can I will post 18 and 19 on the same day. That will most likely finish off the story.**

 **Anyway,**

 **The four followers are** A.H 4life, JcL107, lilygirl12805, and luckmaster1 **. Thanks to them and the two who have favorited. Them being** Karamastu-Matsuno2 and lilygirl12805.

 **The standard disclaimer applies here, I don't nor ever will own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 18 Begin

[Gray POV]

"Welcome to day four of the grand magic games. Today our guest is Unknown from Starlight. We have gotten word that she is not participating in today's events and wanted to be our guest." Chapti said. This could be good. We haven't heard her talk yet, so we will be able to tell if it is Jess or not by the voice. Unless it has changed of course. Which it might have of course. It has been a year since we have last seen her. Some of the guild members believe that seem didn't make it, but all of us that went to that island believe that she made it.

"Yeah thanks. It is hard to believe that I am among the strongest here when I was just a spectator until this year." The girl says. She sounds like Jess; her tone seems to hold more cheer than it did in the past if that is her. Which I can understand she seemed to not want to be around that guild master. We do know that the others didn't want to be there. They were being forced to help him. The guild master and one of the other members started the guild and used the master magic to forcefully recruit the other members.

Though the others don't know any of the circumstances of her recruitment they believe her to have been forced to join. She spent a lot of time in a cell in the guild's dungeon. She didn't spend a lot of time with the others and was often left unfed for a week at a time. That explains her state when I found her. I stopped my musings when I heard Chapti ask her a question.

"Oh, so you have watched the games. What is your favorite guild from when you watched the games?" Chapti asked her. She laughs a little before answering. "Well I didn't really have a favorite one. I did really like the rivalry between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. It spawned some good fights and exciting moments." Yes, we did have some intense moments throughout the years. We are on good terms outside of the games, but remain bitter rivals in the arena for the games.

"Well onto the competition part of day four." The girl said. "Yeah, today we have the return of Pandemonium. This time you aren't allowed to pick all of the monster and the number of monsters have increased."

"Here are you competitors" Chapti says as a screen appears with the members going out for the competition. "Which competitor stands out on this list for you?" Chapti asks Jess. "Well it all depends on the person who picks first. I personally know Sal and Mel they are powerful. Each in different ways. If one of them goes first they will win. Otherwise I am not sure who will pick what if they go first."

Sabertooth: Rufus Lore

Lone Wolf: Mel Saber

Lamia Scale: Chelia Blendy

Fairy Tail B: Elfman Strauss

Fairy Tail A: Draco Denson

Starlight: Sal Maxin

"The order is drawn and the first to go is Sal from Starlight. How many of the two hundred monsters will he pick?" Chapti questions although nobody answers. It is quiet for a while as the crowd waited for Sal to pick the number of monsters he wants to pick. As the crowd waits they get impatient and start booing Sal.

"I will take one more monster than the Titania did four years ago." WHAT was this guy crazy. He wants to challenge one hundred and one monsters to beat the number Erza beat years ago. It even sounds like he is doing this just to beat the number of monsters that our guild master did. Through the crowds loud cheering I can faintly hear "I knew it" from Jess from where she sits.

The crowd in response cheered hoping for a performance like Erza did when we won the games. Sal enters the box like room that the monsters appear in. Sal was very good with a sword. His moves as graceful as they could get in the situation. Erza probably couldn't beat him in a sword fight. Though with magic who knows who would win.

He weaved in and out of groups of monsters taking a few down with him as he moved through the group of magical beasts. His swords would glow certain colors as he attacked the monsters. They changed with no pattern as he sliced through monsters as graceful as one could get when slaying magic monsters. He would gather small cuts here and there as he fought. Some hits were bad, but that didn't seem to faze the man at all.

Finally, he was down to the last three monsters. Now with one sword in his hand his other on his side like it was before the slaughter of the monsters. He holds the sword out as if accusing the monster of something. He charges at the monster and at the last second changes direction by spinning and whirling his sword around with him. Taking out the monster that was the biggest which was on his left. As he does that the monster behind him charges at him jumping in the air and swiping at him with its giant paws. Before the hit lands however the paw is gone and then the monster itself is gone.

With one last monster left he charges as the monster does. The monster stops his sword mid swing and crushes it with his hand. "Man did you just make a big mistake. You will DIE!" Sal says as he laughs loudly after he finishes. He takes out one of the two swords from his back. "I don't usually use this weapons for scum like you, but it seems fitting that you die like this." His words filled with venom and spite. Man, this guy sure likes his swords. He is almost like Erza when you smash her cake. That thought causes a shiver to make its way up way spine. "That is all. The winner is Sal. Now the remaining ninety-nine will be used to determine the rest of the places."

For the rest of the event Mel from Lone Wolf went second and chose fifty of the remaining ninety-nine monsters. He easily defeated the monsters. Third was Chelia who picked twenty-five to fight. She also defeated all the monsters. Fourth and the last to fight monsters was Rufus who easily defeated the remaining twenty-four. Draco and Elfman had to use the MPF to determine the points their team gets. Draco got 1023 and Elfman got 896 so Draco got 5th while Elfman got 6th.

[Jess POV]

The battles of day four where boring to say the least. Though if you listened to Xander you would have thought they were some of the best fights you have ever seen. I am used to it, so I have grown used to the noise and have proceeded to ignore it.

The first battle was Wendy and Yukino. It was a fight that was close and ended in a tie. The second was Ellie from Lone Wolf and Dallas of Fairy Tail. Ellie used her wind magic to win. They both fought well and would have been good if we could see the fight. They both moved at such ridiculous speeds that I only knew where they were because of my ability to sense magic.

The last battle was good in the sense that my team won. It was Xander versus Yuka. Xander manipulates strings of light to attack. He surprised the anti-magic mage by going under his bubble of protection as I call it. He attacked that way. Xander's magic is tricky in the fact that it doesn't respond to magic like Yuka's. It just ignores it, so he didn't have to go under it. He just did it for a show of sorts.

"There it is the end of day four of the grand magic games. Here are how the guilds stand after four days of battle!" The points for each team and what order they are in shows up on the lacrima screen. "What did you think?" He questions. I look at him give him a small smile and choose not to answer.

Lone Wolf: 51

Starlight: 50

Sabertooth: 39

Fairy Tail B: 37

Lamia Scale: 36

Fairy Tail A: 29

"Tomorrow will be filled with a new competition part and will feature more battles! All of this will set up the last day of this year's grand magic games." The battle between guilds lead by a pair of friends will finally wrap up in two days. I know it will be a race between Ann's guild and mine. They are both powerful with the two of us leading the charge. Don't get me wrong the others are strong, but they aren't quite what we are. It will be between us. The winner will take the trophy home so to speak.

'I look forward to our battle Ann.' I think as I follow the crowd out of the arena.

End of chapter 17

 **So on the back end of this chapter I want to say thanks to A.H 4life for being the first to follow on 04-01-17 and also lilygirl12805 for both following and favoriting on 4-14-17.**

 **I started this project in late March I believe. 3-29-17 to be exact. I honestly didn't think I would get any people to follow until later on when more chapters were up. Even more so with favorites. So to follow and favorite that earlier helped me want to strive to improve my writing. So thanks for that.**

 **Anyway, two maybe three left. I am excited for it to come to an end. While also being a little sad. Don't worry though a new story will be posted soon and the second edition of this series will begin work after the first few chapters are up on the next story.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **TheGuyThatDoesn't**


	18. Chapter 18

I know it is a little early for this but Happy Thanksgiving to all who read this on time.

Only one or two more chapters left in this one. I am kinda excited to wrap this first story up. Either way chapter 19 will finish the Grand Magic Games. If there is a chapter 20 it will be to finish things up that I couldn't do in 19.

There is a possibility that I will be behind a week after this chapter. Firstly, I have no clue what this week is going to be like. We are having Thanksgiving at my house, so cleaning will be the main feature of the coming week. The second thing is that I am not entirely sure what will be coming next in the story.

Chapter 18 begin.

[Jess's POV]

"Welcome to day five of the grand magic games. Today we don't have a guest. For that matter we will not have a guest up here for the rest of the games.

Enough about that let's move onto today festivities. For our competition we have Platform. This event takes place on a platform raised above the ground. The objective is to knock the other competitors off the platform.

Our competitors are as follows.

Orga from Sabertooth

Kaleb from Lone Wolf

Toby from Lamia Scale

Mira from Fairy Tail B

Gray from Fairy Tail A

And Eve from Starlight."

As the event begins Mira goes for the dog like man named Toby knocking him out of the event immediately. At the same time Eve and Orga engage in battle of lightning god slayers.

Moments after Mira is knocked off by Kaleb. With him seeing her as his biggest threat of losing in a battle to.

When Mira landing outside Gray covered the floor in ice. Soon after the platform shook, and all competitors fell to the ground including Gray. Also, a random magical attack came out of nowhere knocking Eve then Orga off. Leaving Kaleb and Gray on the platform.

Gray was up quickly standing on the ice. Kaleb not being used to either the cold or ice was unable to get up for a while. I know from Ann that Kaleb was rather sheltered in his childhood. Of course, that could have changed a lot since then. With both of us not really keeping in touch with him and me not keeping up with Ann.

Kaleb stood and glared at the older male. Well attempted to, but failed him being a young child and all. It just wasn't quite scary enough to get the job done. With and ice make geyser Gray gets the young child off balance as he tries to dodge the ice attack. While the attack did miss a swift punch did the trick in getting the young child off the platform. Thus, Gray wins one for team Fairy Tail A.

[Gray's POV]

I felt a little bad for punching the kid, but I needed to get a win for the team. So, I had to do it.

I made my way back to our team's balcony getting good jobs and congrats on the way to my seat.

"For the battles today, we will start off with Natsu from Fairy Tail A versus Elfman of Fairy Tail B." As the two walked out the crowd cheered. Two guildmates pitted against each other. I have a feeling that Natsu is going to win. He will most certainly go all out. Elfman might hold back a little. Though I don't think he could win going full strength anyway.

Sure, enough Natsu did win. Elfman did last longer than I thought. That just proves never to underestimate a member of Fairy Tail.

"For our next fight we have Jura of Lamia Scale versus Unknown of Starlight." The crowd went wild for this one. Jura will test the strength of anyone. It has yet to be seen if Jess has the offensive capabilities to counter Jura's defense.

The fight begins with Jess charging at Jura. Not going far, she gets knocked back by a pillar of rock. Daggers in hand she charges again twisting and jumping out of the way of the rock pillars. Getting closer and closer to the mage himself.

She got a sight on Jura with no pillars in sight. Throwing one dagger at him from a direction he was not looking. The dagger however clanked off Juras rock wall defensive move. The wall then disappears replaced with two pillars.

Jess jumped on the first pillar flips off it lands on the second and dashes towards Jura. She ducks under an attack by Jura grabs the second dagger on the ground and swipes at Jura with both. She rolls away from the older male.

She stares at him before making her next move. Jura knowing something is coming prepares to defend. He uses his magic to block her path and slow her down for short amounts of time.

Throwing random objects in her way uses her speed against her. Giving her less time to think to dodge the attacks. Though she seems to be moving slower than in previous battles.

With Jura Magically exhausted and Jess physically exhausted the two have little time to finish the battle.

Jess throws one of her daggers while using some of the remaining pillars to move around at a slow pace she waits. In the same moment Jura is also waiting. The dagger not even making it to Jura hits one of his pillars.

As Jess gets slowly closer Jura gathers his magic. As the two meet to finish the match the sound signaling the end of the battle rings.

"That's it match two ends in a tie. Now for our final battle of the day Sting of Sabertooth versus Unknown of Lone Wolf." The crowd is again loud. The very powerful lady of the new guild versus the ace of the reigning champions of the games face off.

[Jess's POV]

Ann gets to beat Sting as well. I wonder if all these people wonder where the two of us came from we both kinda came from nowhere. I mean we are in no name guilds that until now nobody besides the magic council even knew we existed. Though I am known in a way. I am that person who has been taking out all the dark guilds that I can find.

Ann has been challenging powerful members from powerful guild. So, I guess in a way she is known as well. She told me that she hasn't faced any of the dragon slayers. Though she did say that she will challenge them in the future. Well she gets to face one right now.

I know that this is going to be a close fight. Ann is most certainly more powerful than Sting however her magic has one big drawback. It doesn't affect slayers in the slightest. Well dragon slayers. I'm not quite sure why it doesn't. I mean the main reason that she learned the magic was to help in the fight against the great Ice Dragon Bjumaht.

The two dragons are said to face off everyone hundred years with a user of their magic at their side. With the ice dragon confined in the far north it is up to the slayer to not only defeat the disciple of the chaos dragon, but to also defeat the chaos dragon himself. With the slayer nowhere to be seen I need to either fight them myself or find the slayer.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I hear from the very excited Xander. Derailing my train of thought. Feeling irritated at the man I look towards the loud man. "What the hell was that about!? I was trying to think about something important." I yell back at the him.

"Strong lady from the other new guild is not doing well." I turn to look at the arena and indeed she was struggling against the dragon slayer. "I kinda figured Ann would have problems with him." I state not thinking. Damn. I thought as I realized what I said.

"Ann, so you know her." I nod at Sal's question. "Well why didn't you say so earlier?" To say I was shocked was not quite right. I expected them to be mad at me. Though when I thought about it they weren't the type of people to be mad over something like this. (AN: I was listening to the song Something Just Like This as I wrote this part)

"Yeah." I answer not really paying attention right now as I shift my focus to the fight. I notice the time is almost up. So, I had been thinking for a while. I can see that both are covered in small nicks and bruises. Though for the most part you couldn't see many on Ann. She is covered in clothes. Well most of her is her arms are the only truly uncovered part of her body. I go back into my thoughts for a moment.

Snapping out of my thoughts as I feel a vast amount of power coming from the arena. Ann is surrounded in a ghost like aura in the shape of dragon wings, tail, horns, and claws around the relative parts of her body. At the same time Sting is in his dragon force mode. Sting attacks at long range trying to keep the close combat oriented Ann away. At the same time Ann tried to get close while dodging the attacks of the dragon slayer.

"That is, it. This match ends in a tie." The crowd showed how disappointed they were with it ending at that time. "That marks the end of day five of the games. Tomorrow we won't have any events. The day after that will be the final day when a champion will be crowned."

End of Chapter 18

Jura and Jess faced off. Jura knew that Jess's biggest advantage was her speed, so he put obstacles in the way to counter her advantage.

Anyway, I am literally finishing this right before I post it. Got a bit behind with some IRL stuff.

Thanks for reading,

TheGuyThatDoesn't


	19. Chapter 19

**I am glad that it is over. Maybe at some point I will write the first few chapters. I don't really like them.**

 **This is the final chapter. Yay me. Not really. This took forever, it took me a long time to put this together. It also didn't help with the business that was the holiday season.**

 **Also 3717 words long. My longest chapter ever by like a thousand words. My second longest chapter is 2551 I believe. So, I am happy.**

 **Chapter 19 Begin**

[Jess's POV]

"This is quite possibly the worst outcome in this situation!" I yelled fully expecting and hoping that Reid would walk into my room at the inn, so I didn't have to call him to get him in the room.

Sure, enough I can hear the footsteps of someone coming towards my room from the hallway. The door opens, and Reid enters the room.

"What is wrong? Still can't find your girl?" He questions worry on his face. I can't help, but be angry at everything right now.

"What's wrong!? I will tell you what is fucking wrong. I found her, but she's a FUCKING ten-year-old. I can't have her do this as a ten-year-old. Fuck, now what the hell am I going to do!" After I finish I can see him silently cursing to himself.

"Did you not plan for this with a second plan or something like that?" I did, but I don't really want him to know about it.

Sighing I decide to tell him despite what he would say in protest. "Yeah, I did, but it involves me taking on Acnologia myself. Most likely by myself as well." At this moment I felt a little guilty for lying to him and for yelling at him.

"Well I guess I can let that happen. I just need you to promise that you will return to us after this. I know that Eve and the rest of your friends from back then will not be able to take losing you again." I am confused but grateful that it turned out like this.

"Thanks Reid I will make sure to try my best to return to the guild safety. Though just in case I have something prepared just in case I don't make it." I say as I hand him a key to a small chest like book holding the said items in it. "Make sure this box is not opened unless I don't make it." I say pointing to the said box

"You had this planned for a long time, didn't you? Don't even try to deny it I know it is true." And he is absolutely right. I nod to confirm it for him though I probably didn't need to.

"So, what should we do with the rest of the day?" I ask ready to move on from this subject.

"I don't know? Maybe we could go out on a date?" He asks to which I immediately deny and suggest having lunch with the entire guild. "That is a great idea. Let's get the others, so our date can begin already." I groaned at that while rolling my eyes.

[Lucy POV]

"Come on Lucy let's go." I hear Gray. I look at him, as usual he doesn't have his shirt on. I sigh.

"Where are we going?" I ask the ice mage curious about where he wants to go. He looked at me and motioned for me to follow. I begin to slowly follow after him.

We keep walking further away from the bar that the rest of Fairy Tail was currently at. When Gray finally stops he does so in front of a restaurant. He enters and looks around before taking off in another direction.

He stops in front of a table with two people sitting at it. The table had enough room for at least eight. "Mind if we join you two?" Gray asks the two people. When I get a good look at the people I realize who they are.

"Jess is that you?" I ask the smaller of the two people. She nods and pulls her hood down revealing her slightly pale blond hair.

"You look well I think you have been doing well for yourself." I say She laughs and looks at the man next to her. A thought then dawns on me. "Can we meet the rest of your guild sometime?" I ask her hoping to get to know her friends. She nods at this.

"The rest of the guild are supposed to meet us here in about five minutes or so. Though I wouldn't mind having a private date with this young lady here." The guild master of Jess's guild says pointing at me.

I was getting ready to say something when the rest of their guild showed up. Jess and Gray are sitting on the edges of the table with the guild master and two other males sitting on that side. I sit next to Gray with Eve next to me and another male next to her.

"Didn't expect you to be here. I didn't think she would want to talk to you again." Eve said next to me. I look over at Jess who is glaring at Eve.

"Yo, lady she didn't mean it like she hates ya or anything like that!" The short man sitting next to their guild master yelled.

"Xander don't be so loud we are in a public place." Jess corrected the short male. He turns towards her and pouts a bit like a child.

"What Xander meant to say was that Jess thought you guys hated her. I must say I am curious about why she would think that I you could enlighten me?" The man with purple hair sitting next to Eve said

"I would rather not get into that here. My name is Lucy by the way and it is nice to meet you guys." I say directing it towards the three males I had not met yet.

"I am Xander." The short male said. He had red brown hair with dark green eyes.

"Darren." The tall man sitting next to Xander said. He has dark hair. He wears glasses that hide his eyes and dark clothes to match his hair.

"And I am Sal." The man next to Eve says. He has purple hair and Eyes.

"Gray." I what he says to introduce himself.

"Now that we are done with that let's eat!" Xander once again yelled.

Time skip to after Lunch. [Jess POV]

I was alone with Lucy. "So, did that spirit of yours make your fall more comfortable for you." I asked her out of curiosity.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Though I thought I was going to die at first." She comments rubbing the back of her head at the same time.

"Well that lion spirit did say that he would save you without a doubt. So, I guess he did his job well enough." I smile a true smile for the first time this week remembering that part of my life. Spending all that time with Fairy Tail.

"When did you talk to my spirit?" The blond mage asked.

"He came out of his world to make sure that I wasn't putting you in danger. I told him everything, even the things I didn't tell you. He agreed to it very reluctantly, but did so because he knew that is what you would have wanted." I say quite nervous to know what she thinks about this.

"Wow, you must be good at convincing people. He would usually never allow any type of potentially danger to me as long as he could prevent it." She smiled a wonderfully bright smile that made me want to smile along with her. I couldn't help but be happy around her.

"Well good luck at the games at the games tomorrow." I say as I notice it is getting later than I wanted to stay out.

Time Skip next morning [Jess POV]

"Today is the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Two guilds are on top with at least a ten-point advantage over the rest of the competitors. Also, the leaders of those two guilds have revealed their names. Jessica Fides of Starlight and Anna Valdar of Lone Wolf." The crowd is mostly happy to hear the names of the mysterious members of our guilds. Fairy Tail was surprised by Ann being on the other guilds team. All of Fairy Tail probably knew that I was one of the mystery members.

"This year all six teams will fight it out in a magically generated area that is smaller than the last few years. The same points system stands, five points for the leader and one for the others."

My team stood in a corner of the normal arena waiting for the battles to begin. I had my cloak off entirely. Showing the crowd my clothes and the style I wear. I am wearing a t-shirt with a pair of shorts that stop right above my knees. My blond hair is let down all of its length moving slightly with the brisk breeze flowing through the arena currently.

"LET the battles begin!" on the cue of the commentator all of the competitors were surrounded in light as they were teleported to random spots of the magic arena.

When I can see again I first notice a stream of water in front of me. A creek that runs right in front of me with a small curve to my left. I then see the small number of trees that start to fill out later on further away from the creek.

Noises of nature surround me along with the breaking of sticks near me. My senses become alert with the sound. I feel around for magic and feel the telltale signature of lightning god slayer magic. When the sounds get closer I can see the outline of a small figure. Eve I think, now that she is closer I can tell the difference between the two god slayers magic.

"Alright now let's get to battling some people." I tell her. She nods and looks in front of me.

"We got visitors." She said indicating where she was looking. I nod and approach.

"Toby and Lyon are down!" I hear the announcer say. Already, that was quick.

When we reach the other people, I see two of them. Jura and Yuka

"Ok, we split up here I will handle these people I will meet up with you later." I say. She runs off without an answer.

"Jura, it seems we get a rematch. I won't go easy on you. I will use all of my magics this time." I say as the two focus on me.

"I look forward to a good fight." He comments with a bow. The guy with the big eyebrows doesn't say anything.

I make my scythe out of ice and charge the wizard saint. Slashing his pillars made of rock destroying them in the process. Only for more to replace them as I moved forward. When I was a good distance away from him I threw a knife at him. He uses a pillar to block it.

While he has seconds to be distracted by the knife I target the other male. Taking him out in one attack. Anti-magic barrier and all. I dodge and break his pillars on my way to the mage himself. Landing a good hit on the mage with my scythe in the process.

"I am impressed. Few would take a hit by this scythe and still be standing. Wizard saint is not just for show it seems." I tell the man

"Thanks, I am quite impressed with you as well. You have great skills as a wizard." I Mentally thank him for the compliment. Time to take things up a notch.

"Ice make dragon wings." I say. Wings that are scaled down version of a dragon's form on my back. With these wings I can fly like a dragon would with them.

I fly around him like a vulture circling a dead animal. I dive bomb him landing one hit then two with my scythe. Just like that he is down for the count.

"Jura and Yuka are down. Along with Darren, Lucy, and Sal. Lamia Scale have only one member remaining. Fairy Tail A has four and starlight has three left."

Not bad. Need to be aggressive to beat Lone Wolf though. Time to meet up with Eve.

Along the way to Eve Wendy and Chelia have been taken out. Lamia Scale is done. When I found Eve, she was battling two people. Before I can do anything however she defeats Ellie and Falls herself to Kaleb. The exhausted boy doesn't stand a chance as I defeat him with my scythe.

"Ellie, Kaleb, and Eve are out of the games. Starlight with two left and Lone Wolf with three." The announcer once again said what happened in the battle.

I can do nothing but wait for my next battle to happen. I sat down trying to recover some of my strength. Physical and magical.

"Mira and Elfman have fallen. So, have Mel and Alvin." So Fairy Tail B has two left and Lone Wolf has one left.

"Now both of the Fairy Tail teams are fighting." Take each other out.

"Gajeel and the twins of Fairy Tail A have fallen." The announcer said a little while after his last announcement.

"Now Laxus is taken out by Xander of Starlight." Again, he said after a while of waiting.

I stand after the announcement. I start walking to where I think the fighting is taking place. Before I get there, I hear the announcer say that Ann has taken out both Natsu and Xander.

I need to hurry before Ann puts this game out of reach for my team.

"Orga is taken out by Gray. That is the first Sabertooth member to lose." A moment pause before he begins again. "Now Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth confront the battered Fairy Tail mage and at the same time Anna and Rufus and Yukino are locked in battle as well."

"Gray is gone from the battle. Fairy Tail has lost all of its contestants as well."

I find the battlefield that was left behind from the two dragon slayers. Still there are the two slayers.

"Twin slayers of Sabertooth. Let's test who shall be the victor." I said the last part quoting my mother.

The dark haired one nodded while the light haired one yelled that he will beat me this time.

The battle wasn't all that entertaining from my point of view. They didn't put up much of a fight. The shadow slayer was harder for me to beat than the light slayer was. Both fell quickly.

"Sabertooth has suffered a loss of all four of their remaining members at once. That leaves a battle between Anna and Jessica and with their guilds only separated by three points the winner of this battle win determine the winner of this year's games!"

I assume that both of us were teleported to a smaller arena to save the time in having us find each other.

"This will be like old times. Battling it out for the sake of our friends and comrades." I comment as I reach out my hand for her to shake. She does take my hand and shakes it vigorously.

"Yeah, unlike those times I will beat you though." She says a smile as wide as any I have seen from her.

With that the battle began. With neither of us using our goddess magics like last time.

Ann and I traded a few blows in hand to hand combat before our magically ability took over. My scythe versus her explosions. The battle proved to be hard for either of us to do in terms of magic. I couldn't get close and her attacks were cut down by my trusty scythe. Time to change things up.

"Ice make: Dragon Guardian!" This was the most powerful spell I was taught by my mother. I basically summoned a full-sized dragon to attack my foes. The dragon was much like a real one very powerful and had a mind of his own. I like to think of my ice dragon as a male at least.

"That's new" I heard Ann comment as the dragon was fully formed. The roar shook the entire area as it was awakened so to speak. The ground tremble as he moved and small wind storms formed as he unfurled his wings and took flight.

The battle between Ann and the ice dragon was intense. Chunks of ice fell from the sky as Ann magic attacked the dragon. The dragon attacked with his paws and tail as he tried to hit Ann. He would try a breath attack once in a while. Ann just dodged and attacked while he circled around to attack again.

One of his breath attacks hit the ground straight in front of Ann. Dust rose to where I couldn't see Ann or the dragon. When It did clear Ann was in the claws of my dragon. The dragon flew up high and tossed the girl hard into the ground.

I found this funny. A battle between mages to determine the strongest guild in Fiore ended by a non-magical attack.

"Anna is down, Jessica has won the games by summoning a dragon to battle for her. That must have taken a lot of magic to pull off. It is a wonder she can even stand with the amount of magic that had to take." I frown from that, this man thought that I shouldn't be standing after that spell. Though he isn't wrong. Not that the fight is over I am ready to fall over from how tired I am.

Before I decide to turn in for the day I think to check on Ann. When I arrive at the crater that Ann is in her teammates are surrounding her.

"I didn't hurt her too bad, did I?" I ask. Her teammates turn around and look at me.

"She is fine Jess. I thought that was a wonderful battle. Too bad it ended with one of you having to lose." Ellie said. We were friends when we were little. I haven't seen her around at all since then though. In fact, I didn't even know that she was a mage until now.

"Can I see her real quick?" I ask. When I did all of them nodded and most walked away.

"That was a nice fight Jess. I guess I didn't win like I thought I would." She says weakly.

The roar of a dragon interrupted our little chat.

"Please tell me that is your dragon." Ann pleads that I tell her what she wants to hear. But I still shake my head no.

"Jess I bless you." Ann said.

I know I must look like a deer in headlights. A blessing for a goddess mage is a onetime thing for each one that gives a regen in magic and a power boost to the gifted mage.

"Thanks." I mumble as Ann faints.

I stand facing Acnologia with Fairy Tail and most of the other mages present behind me.

[Gray's POV]

"Alright I want most of the mages to escort the non-mages out of town and away from the fighting. Also, I want some of you to make sure the injured and unable to fight mages are escorted as well. Good luck. Gray, Lyon, and the rest of Fairy Tail I want you to help me fight this dragon." Jess said Looking around at the army of mages behind her.

All of the mages scattered except for the ones she mentioned. With a few protests from the stronger mages that she didn't call on.

As the mages get further off small dragon like creatures appear.

"Lyon and Gray, I want you to back me up fighting this dragon. The rest of Fairy Tail I want you to battle his minions." She says as the other mages disappeared off into the distance.

My brother like person in Lyon and Jess stood next to me as the chaos dragon appeared.

"Now if this goes south I want you two to run while I hold the dragon off. I need you to do it even if you don't want to." I didn't want to agree and didn't agree. Lyon nodding was enough for her to move on.

The devastation power of Acnologia was overwhelming. Not even all of us combined could land a hit on the dragon.

With craters everywhere one wrong step could lead to our deaths. Jess seemed to handle this the best. She was the fastest among us and was the closest to landing hits on him.

"I want the two of you to stand back for a while." Jess tells both of us.

We are both hesitant to move back but do so anyway.

"Ice make wall!" I hear Jess yell as we step back. A giant wall of ice separates us. My eyes widen as I question what she is going to do.

[Jess's POV]

I take a stance I was told to never use by both of the teachers I had. I know this is the only way to stop this beast. The ice make spell, Iced Shell.

"WE have to stop her!" I hear as I am ready to activate the spell. Natsu, Gray, and Lyon. I hope one day you can melts this ice to finally slay this dragon. I think as I release the spell. The last things I see is the sad and broken expressions of the three people behind me as the wall I created was blasted apart.

As my life starts to fade I reach out and grab onto the only thing I can see or feel. A dark feeling of some sort.

End of chapter 19

THE END

 **So that is the end of my first story. I plan to post my first chapter of my next story in February of 2018. Thanks for reading and I will hopefully be back with a chapter soon.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **TheGuyThatDoesn't**


	20. Just A note

So, I know that this isn't a chapter and there won't be for a while in this series. I am posting this little note to see if anyone would prefer what I write next.

I have three ideas.

The first is a story about two powerful mages joining Fairy Tail one year after the seven-year time skip started. So, with six years left they join.

The second is a story about a crime boss from another world being transported to Earth land. This crime boss then joins Fairy Tail trying to find his way back to their world.

The third is a story about Lucy joining Fairy Tail later than normal with a wolf companion alongside her.

These are just basic descriptions of course the stories will become more polished as I work on them. None of them have been worked on very much at all and I was wanting an opinion on what to do next.

Also I will collect the opinions at the first of Feb.

For the final time this story,

Thanks,

TheGuyThatDoesn't


End file.
